Major Edward Elric
by Vita-de-Incendia
Summary: A new subject will be taught at Hogwarts this year. Who better to teach it than a prodigy? But a class filled with rowdy students is REALLY bad for an eighteen year old with a short complex..
1. The Chibi Professor

**BETTER SUMMARY: a foreign military official shows up at Hogwarts on a mission... one that could deem exremely difficult for an eighteen year old with a short complex XD rowdy students (mostly slytherins) will at any cost make this young teacher's life miserable... too bad for them... ed's got a LITTLE trick up his sleeve... he never follows the rules in the first place... no permanent damage will be caused to the poor students... maybe.**

_**Major Edward Elric**_

The Great Hall was bustling with young witches and wizards. Excitement lined their voices as the talked ecstatically to each other. The golden trio sat discussing last year's events bringing many curious glances their way. Harry was a huge hero now so many people sat crowded around them trying to get the details of their conversation.

It was their final year at Hogwarts due to the fact they had missed it last year. The Headmaster had hinted that something big was going to happen this year so the students were very excited.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Harry asked his friends. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Maybe it's another Triwizard Tournament!" Ron exclaimed with longing in his eyes. Hermione shook head and stared pointedly at him.

"No, not after what happened last time... I bet it's a new class," she retorted completely positive she was right. Harry turned to also look at him.

"She's usually right," he began, "it's scary but a new class doesn't sound very interesting and we don't have any extra teachers…"

"It's called 'getting a new teacher," Hermione said sticking her tongue out at him. He glared at her but turned when Ron alerted them. McGonagall had stood up and was staring calmly out at them. The school fell quiet, except for a few Slytherins, and turned their attention to her.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, the door to the Great Hall opened revealing a young boy. He surveyed the assemblage quickly then marched into the room. He was garbed in a foreign military outfit and from his pocket hung a silver chain. But, what held everyone's attention was the formal looking letter that he gripped with gloved hands. He stopped before her and saluted.

"I am Major Edward Elric, Sir," he began in a trained military style, "I have a letter addressed to the Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry from Fuehrer Roy Mustang." The school fell completely silent as the Major stood in attention before the Headmaster. McGonagall stepped forward and took the letter from him. She read it through quickly before folding it and smiling brightly.

"I am very glad you made it here, Edward Elric," she said with a smirk at some unknown joke. A confused expression crossed his face but quickly returned to its original trained expression.

"I do not understand, Sir." McGonagall smiled again and placed her hands behind her back.

"I asked your Fuehrer to send me one of his most talented Alchemists to teach my students. Welcome to your temporary home, Fullmetal." The Major's stern façade was dropped completely. The students and teachers jumped in surprise at the small boy's overly loud voice.

"WHAT???!!!" he cried completely flipping out, "THAT IDIOT FUEHRER!!! WHEN I GET BACK I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!"

**Well??? what do you think? have you figured out the crossover yet? im not tellin... yet ;D please review.. the review button just below here is lookin so kawaii and wants to be feed.. you better hurry XD i give you cyber cookie.. its chocolate chip... YUMMY.**

**Oh! i need some ideas for this one... who should i traumatize our fav alchemist? of course the word of taboo shall be used and maybe a boggart or two... but other than that.. zip. got any ideas? requests wil be most certainly be used... just no yaoi kk? arigatou ^^ i will try to update soon if i get reviews!!! ja!**


	2. The Alchemic, and the Word of, Taboo

**Sorry everyone that it took so long to update... i forgot to post the chap XD gomenasai. well review and tell me what u think!!! I NEED IDEAS!!! (and sorry... no yaoi. its the WORST for fma... T.T) **

**well, here you go and enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 2**

The torches in the empty corridor flared up as the trespassers treaded towards an empty classroom. With silent footsteps and wary glances, they continued forward. Dark shadows returned their gaze with their own piercing eyes. The tallest of the group shuddered involuntarily and quickened his pace to catch up with his companions.

Finally, a great wooden door materialized before them. They halted and took deep breaths before knocking. They jumped from nerves when a loud metallic clink was heard from the other side of the door. A loud curse soon followed then the door opened. The chibi professor stuck his head out and glared.

"Yes?" His sudden coldness astounded them but they otherwise ignored it.

"Excuse us, professor, we just wanted to…" He waved them off and jerked his thumb backwards.

"I'm busy…ask me later," he scowled. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other. Hermione stepped forward and looked at the shorter.

"Professor, we just wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts." He paused and looked at them warily.

"Alright, thank you," he began slowly, "Now I will see you three in my class tomorrow." He slammed the door shut and a metallic ringing was heard as he retreated back into the room. The three threw each other glances again.

"Something's wrong with our new professor." They all nodded in agreement. It seemed they had another mystery on their hands.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Apprehensive students filed into the classroom. It was the largest grouping of students for a class that had been seen in awhile. They were jammed together and several shared seats. They talked ecstatically between each other until the door slammed open and the chibi professor walked in. they instantly fell silent and watched him walk to the front. He was now dressed in a black shirt and jacket. He had black pants tucked into black boots and a long red jacket with a cross intertwined with a serpent. The Slytherins took not of this and started talking loudly again with the other students.

He looked them over slowly and then drew out a large black board. The students sweat dropped at what it said.

_**SHUT THE HELL UP**_

Professor Elric crossed his arms as some the students. "Today if I find _anyone_ not worthy to learn this subject," he glared at some students, "I will remove you from this class." A girl in the back row raised her hand timidly. Edward turned his head and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"After today… can you still 'kick people out'?" He paused and crossed his arms.

"Depends… but I was granted only today." Several people sighed and he raised his eyebrow in response.

"Alright," he turned around and flipped the blackboard to the other side. A strange circular array was drawn on the back and in bid letters above it read 'EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE'. The students stared at it in confusion then back at the professor.

"Before you can do ANY alchemy," he addressed them, "you must know the principle law of Equivalent Exchange." Hermione's hand shot up in the air and he nodded towards her.

"Humankind not got gain anything without first giving something in return," she said proudly, "to obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange." Edward nodded again and turned back to the other students.

"Alchemy, in that respect, is not like your… magic. Alchemy is a science. It is the understanding of the structure of matter; breaking it down and making it into something else. You can even make gold from lead." Several excited murmurs erupted and he smiled.

"Those who are more interested in themselves and their success are not welcome in my class." The said students stiffened and were (somehow) herded out of the classroom. Edward returned to the front of the room and stared at them once more making them uncomfortable.

"As I was saying… Alchemy is the breaking down and rebuilding of matter. You cannot create or destroy matter like in magic. Before we begin with actual alchemy you must know the Periodic Table of the Elements." Several students groaned but Hermione appeared completely thrilled. Before he could continue someone else raised their hand.

"Yes…?"

"What is the circle for, professor?" Ed turned to look at it.

"This is an Alchemic Array… the Transmutation Circle. It is necessary to accomplish transmutations. There are only… four alchemists in recorded history that were able to do so _without _one."

"How is it accomplished, professor?" Harry asked excitedly for once. He froze and turned his gaze slowly to him. He paused and closed his eyes slowly.

"It is accomplished by passing upon God's territory. Alchemy's greatest taboo… Human Transmutation." The room fell completely quiet as he stood there. He opened his eyes and surveyed them all.

"There is a reason it is forbidden… upon activation, it opens the Gate of Truth and, to create a human being, it steals the body of they who activated the array. But…" he stopped and looked at their now frightened faces, "a human is never formed. A monster, a homunculis, is… they cannot be destroyed. They are blood thirsty and will kill all those important to the person they tried to revive… just to rid themselves of the memories." The students melted into their seats, even the upper classmen. Most of the first, second, and third years stood up and left the classroom.

Ed watched them before walking to his desk. He drew out a stack of papers and turned to handing them out. They picked them up and found them to be a table of elements.

"Now… I need you to have these completely memorized by the end of this week. That way we can get fully into…" he stopped and turned when someone muttered something to their partner.

"It's such a short list…" Hermione whispered but the professor only heard one word… short.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!!! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!!!" he cried in rage while his small body trembled. Everyone had their mouths basically hitting the floor in total bewilderment.

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET IT!!!" Hermione flinched and nodded. A certain few Slytherins n the back of the room grinned mischievously. Seems the new professor is sensitive.

**do you like it? i update faster with reviews ^.^ please give me ideas!!! ja ja!!**


	3. The Fear of a Soldier

**Alright! i found time to update on this story! sorry it took soooo long.. *grins sheepishly* but here you go and PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!!!! my minds going blank T.T **

**_PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL AND REVIEW!!!!! ARIGATOU!!!_**

**Chapter 3**

Edward found it very hard to keep his temper in check. The students seem to be plotting sinisterly. And, of course, his fears were made reality. It was Friday, the day the REAL learning of Alchemy began. He watched as the students filed in and took their seats. They seemed slightly anxious but he frowned when he noticed several students in the back, Slytherins.

"May I ask what you are doing back there?" he scowled at them. A blonde, almost white-haired, boy smiled innocently.

"Nothing at all, professor." Ed eyed them warily then turned to the class.

"Today we are going to learn the use of Alchemic Arrays and maybe use some simple ones if we can make it that far." The students chatted happily until he flipped the board over; his now trademark line on the back. They quieted immediately.

"Now," he began," flipping it over once more, "this is a very simple Transmutation Circle." A very neat circle was drawn on the back with two interlocking squares like a star. He then began to explain the significance of basic symbols, lines, and other components of the circle. Some wrote down notes while the Slytherins in the back chuckled lightly and evilly.

"Now," he said taking a piece of chalk from his pocket, "I shall show you a simple transmutation." He bent over and drew a completely perfect circle. He then drew the interlocking squares. Standing up, he took out a pile of, what appeared to be, dirt. He poured it on the circle then placed his hands on the outside. A great rushing of air exploded from it accompanied by blue lightning that snaked in and out of each other. Stepping back, he revealed a small child's doll.

"Amazing!" several students cried out but, most of the older students, however, where unimpressed.

"We could use our wands easily to make a doll _without_ giving anything up," an upper classman said dryly. Ed placed his hands behind his back and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Alchemy is, in fact, a science and a fighting style. Some work with inventing and using transmutation circles for the good of the people, such as in medicine. But some…" he paused then looked at the students, "use it in offense and defense for themselves and the people."

"What are you, professor?" Hermione asked raising her hand. Ed sighed and unlaced his fingers.

"Originally, all alchemists began with learning the art of transmutation circles and simple things such as I showed you. But, some go farther to learn fighting with one or two transmutation circles. Their alchemic powers are usually more honed and dangerous than a 'normal' alchemist. These alchemists usually join the military. My commanding officer, for the longest time, is Fuhrer Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist. This is because he specializes in flame."

"You're in the military, professor, is that your style?" Ed paused and nodded slowly.

"Yes, it is."

"Do you have a name like your Fuhrer?" a different student asked.

"All State Alchemists are given a name. Mine was given to me by the.... previous Fuhrer," he said growling the last two words.

"What was yours?" another asked.

"I'm known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." Chatter arose again and Ed sighed and waited until it had quieted down. It, sadly, did. The room fell completely quiet. The students stared at him shocked astonishment. Several Slytherins just smirked. Ed raised an eyebrow in confusion at their faces. Something was off.

"Professor?" a student timidly asked.

"Hmm…?"

"Do you…" he stopped and pointed at something behind him. Ed turned slowly and his eyes widened at a glowing orb. It floated slowly towards him and stopped.

"The professor is not a wizard!" Hermione whispered in alarm to Harry. "We have to help him!" Harry drew his wand and walked towards the professor.

Ed gasped and stumbled backwards when the orb morphed. Several students cried out in fear when it appeared as a jumbled mass of inside-out organs. Harry was about to raise his wand when it morphed again. This time, it was a large white dog with brown hair growing from his head. The students, even the Slytherins were frightened now as the Bogart transformed speedily into one form after another. Some of dead bodies, children and adults alike, strange people with a twisting serpent tattoo, a large gate, and finally a small boy that looked almost like a mirror image of Ed; he lay broken and dead before him.

Tears sprang to the professor's eyes and his small body was wracked with shivers of fear. Harry finally found his senses again and raised his wand.

"Ridikulus!" **(Please correct my spelling!!!)** The Bogart morphed finally in a duck (dunno why… hehe) and disappeared. The students sighed then turned to their professor who had his back to them.

"Professor…?" Harry began stepping slowly forward to the smaller boy. Edward turned sharply and stared out at the students. The guilty party in the back shifted uneasily under his knowing gaze.

"What was that?" he whispered darkly to Harry. Harry blinked several times in surprise and looked at the professor.

"A Bogart, professor, it transforms into whatever the person nearest to them fears most." Ed clenched his teeth and raised his hands. He clapped them once and placed them firmly on the ground. The students' eyes widened in amazement and horror as four students hung suspended in the air by their ankles to the ceiling. Ed walked over and picked up their wands. Placing them in his pocket, he looked up and stared pointedly at them.

"Stay up there until you learn some manners," he smirked and walked back to the front just as the bell rang. Everyone stood up to leave and grinned up at the Slytherins.

"Serves you right, Malfoy," Ron grinned sticking out his tongue.

"Face me like a man, coward!" he screamed trying to get free. He froze and eyed the professor slowly. When he did not make a move, he glared down at him.

"I will get you, Weasley." Ron just smiled and followed his friends out of the room.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Amazing!" Harry cried pointing his fork to the ceiling, "the professor _can_ use magic and without a wand!" Hermione who had been silent since then blinked and turned to him.

"No, Harry that was Alchemy. He can do it without a circle." Ron and Harry looked at each other in astonishment.

"He said only four people in history have accomplished that!" Ron said in confusion.

"Exactly!" Hermione said as if it were obvious, "have you ever wondered why the professor knows so much about Human Transmutation? And that gate… it must have been the Gate of Truth!" Harry thought this over slowly.

"So that inside-out monster and those monsters with the serpent tattoo must be homunculus?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other surprised about his ingenious assumption.

"We could ask…"

"No! That would subject the professor to questioning or something! He said it was a taboo… so it must be forbidden and he might get into trouble!" Hermione said interrupting Ron. He glared at her then paused.

"Hey… you know that boy? The one that looked like him? Maybe he wanted to bring back his dead brother?" They nodded.

"Seems likely."

"Maybe we should _still_ talk to him about it…"

"Yes! You are forgetting an important piece of the puzzle!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly very excited. Harry and Ron turned to look at her in surprise.

"He said the Gate of Truth took something from an Alchemist who steps into God's territory…"

"Oh yeah!" Harry and Ron exclaimed together.

"It seem for once, even though it hurts me to say this… we need the Slytherins help." Ron scowled and Harry nodded gravely.

"Check the professor's leg."

"Yes."

Before they could continue a loud crash was heard right outside the Great Hall. Four Slytherins came running in frantically in and down the aisle. They stopped panting and looking over their shoulders.

"Headmistress!" they cried to everyone's astonishment, "you have to save us from Professor Elric! He's insane! He's evil!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione chuckled softly. They must have just gotten released. McGonagall raised an eyebrow then looked over their shoulders at Ed who walked calmly into the Hall and sat in his seat. He looked completely tired and smiled weakly at her. She nodded to him and commanded the students to return to their seats. They did after much complaining.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Preview:** "Professor?" Hermione asked him timidly. He stared up at her and placed what he was doing down and walked around his desk.

"Yes?" She looked unsure and gulped nervously.

"We wanted to ask you about the Bogart incident…" Ed froze and stared sadly up at her with eyes of total anguish. She flinched at this but looked steadily at him.

"Who was the boy that looked like you? Was he you brother?" Ed completely froze and his eyes widened in agonizing pain. He gripped the desk for support as his body wracked once more with tremors. Tears began to flow down his cheeks as his trembling lips mouthed a tormented word.

"_Alphonse…_"


	4. My Brother O Brother

**well heres chapter 4, finally! please review and tell me what you think... if im going to fast... sorry ^^ im on a writer's block right now so sorry... got any ideas??? NO ONES TELLING ME ANY!!! **

**Chapter 4**

Ed sat assembled with the rest of the teachers. The headmistress had called them together for a supposed important matter. He sat with his head resting tiredly in his palm. Staring at nothing; memories of his past flew rapidly in and out of his consciousness.

_A great transmutation circle flared up and then a large menacing gate._

_Great knowledge was placed into his mind._

_A tall suit of armor walked behind him._

_Blood flowed around him._

_Death walked beside him._

_A stern face._

_Pain._

_Darkness._

_Pain._

He was brought back to his senses by the opening of a door. He looked up and saw McGonagall enter soberly. The other teachers also turned their gaze to her as she took her seat at the head of the table. Looking over them slowly she sighed.

"Sorry I'm so late, but I had some quick work to attend to first." They watched her warily and nodded. She continued.

"Some news has come to my attention that could drastically alter our lives." Ed sighed and closed his eyes slowly. She glanced slightly at him then continued once more.

"A sighting has been made near here about strange creatures that seem immortal, or at least, unable to be killed… they possess strange powers that are conjured not by a wand. And… they bare a tattoo, one of a serpent biting its tale." At this, Ed froze. A painful, familiar knot tightened in his chest as his heart sped up in involuntary fear. McGonagall turned and saw his slight reaction.

"Do you know anything about these creatures, Edward?" Ed clenched his jaw and opened his eyes slowly. He stared at her for several seconds before clenching his fist and shaking his head.

"Nothing, headmistress," he answered slowly and without vacillating. She raised an eyebrow then returned to the rest of the assemblage.

"If you notice _anything_ suspicious," she told them, "alert me immediately." She stood up and left the room. All other teachers sighed, stood up, and stretched. Ed walked quickly out of the room and towards his classroom. He scowled darkly and stopped. He banged his right arm against the stone wall and cried out in agonizing pain.

"Why?!" he cried. "Why are they not dead?!" tears streamed down his face as a new image formed itself in his mind. It was a young smiling boy.

"_Alphonse…_" Little did he know; a tall black-haired boy stood hidden, smiling maliciously at the boy.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Ed walked silently along the edge of the lake (name…?). A soft, cool wind blew over the surface and created a ripple effect. It caused his hair to tumble across his face and his normal red coat to shift around him. He stopped and looked out across the lake. His eyes narrowed and he placed his hands in his pockets.

"How beautiful…" he said sighing and breathing in the fresh, cool air. Closing his eyes, his mind drifted. The lake spread out before him and the grass at his ankles was wet with dew.

"Brother?" Ed turned his head slightly and found a blonde boy standing next to him. He smiled and laced his fingers behind his back.

"Al-Alphonse…?" he stuttered taken-aback. Al smiled again and nodded.

"What's the matter brother? You seem surprised to see me," he said rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Al… how…?" Al walked forward and wrapped his arms tightly around his brother. Ed froze then relaxed when it felt so real.

"I'm here brother… you don't have to be afraid anymore." Tears began to flow down Ed's cheeks. He grasped his brother back and held him tightly as if afraid that he was going to disappear. Al froze and cried out in agony. His small body trembled and writhed. Ed pulled back in alarm and looked at his brother. A gaping hole lay in the center of his chest. Blood poured rapidly from it and pooled at his feet. His eyes were wide in fear, surprise, and distress.

"Brother… why…?" he chocked as he fell slowly to the ground. Ed looked at his automail blade in horror and at the blood that lay there. Darkness formed around him and Al drifted slowly away.

"Al!!!" he cried running after his brother but his legs seemed to not want to move. Al disappeared and Ed fell to his hands and knees.

"Al… no, why?!" He clenched his fist as the vision disappeared. He rose slowly to his feet and looked around. Alphonse was nowhere to be seen. He sighed at his stupidity. Al was gone. There was no use mourning him. He turned and walked back to the looming castle.

_Stupid magic is getting to me…_

"Professor!" Ed looked up to see a student running towards him. He scowled and crossed his arms as they stopped before him. They leaned over panting then straightened.

"Professor, we need your help immediately!" Ed glanced at him slightly then nodded. The boy ran quickly back towards the castle and Ed followed him warily. The long walk back seemed to take longer than usual but they finally made it.

Leading him up a staircase, he stopped before a door. He opened it and sweat dropped in annoyance.

"What happened here?" a small first year lay half embedded in the ground. The remains of a transmutation circle were also seen so, of course, several pulse marks appeared over Ed's head.

"Well, professor… we were experimenting…"

"I TOLD EVERYONE TO NOT ATTEMPT ANY ALCHEMY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!" The boys flinched and the first year started wriggling desperately.

"Help me out please, professor!" Ed shrugged his shoulders and grinned. Raising his finer he winked.

"Stay there and think about what you did wrong," he smirked and walked casually out the door. Shouts of indignation followed him but he laughed and made his way back to his room.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Hey, Wrath," a boy enveloped in shadows said to another who sat across the room. The young boy with long black hair looked up in confusion at his mentor.

"Yes…? He asked timidly. The other stood up and walked over to him.

"I think it's time to give our old friend, the Fullmetal pipsqueak, a little surprise." The younger boy, Wrath, grinned evilly and jumped up.

"Sounds like fun."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Hermione walked timidly down the torch-light corridor. She stopped before a familiar door and walked in slowly. Professor Elric sat writing at his desk. He looked up when she walked in.

"Professor?" Hermione asked him timidly. He stared up at her and placed what he was doing down and walked around his desk.

"Yes?" She looked unsure and gulped nervously.

"We wanted to ask you about the Bogart incident…" Ed froze and stared sadly up at her with eyes of total anguish. She flinched at this but looked steadily at him.

"Who was the boy that looked like you? Was he you brother?" Ed completely froze and his eyes widened in agonizing pain. He gripped the desk for support as his body wracked once more with tremors. Tears began to flow down his cheeks as his trembling lips mouthed a tormented word.

"_Alphonse…_"

"Professor…?" Ed looked up sharply his eyes burning. She stumbled back in surprise.

"Leave," he growled.

"W-what?" she stammered in surprise.

"Leave…now."

"Professor... I didn't mean to…"

"NOW!" he cried swinging his arm in anger. He turned away harshly and sung open the door behind his desk. He slammed it loudly and she could hear the metallic clink of him walking up some stairs. She stood in astonishment and unmoving.

"P-professor…?"

**hehe... yes im evil ^^ but... dont worry... things may not be as they seem!! got any ideas???? i need some! i might even take requests ^.O (any ideas for humr also???)well ill try to update soon!!! **


	5. Sin and Death

**Chapter 5 is already up!!! i thank everyone for their ideas!!! _PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!!!!_**

**Chapter 5**

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" an aggravated boy growled waving his arms for emphasis. A blonde-haired woman raised an eyebrow at him and sighed.

"Come on, Envy," she said trying to reason with the palm tree, "I will be going too… eventually." Envy crossed his arms and shook his head defiantly.

"I know the plan and like it _except_…"

"Except for what?" she growled also crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I'M NOT GOING TO SOME FREAK SCHOOL WITH KIDS WHO WAVE LITTLE STICKS AROUND! IT'S INSANE!" Wrath, in the meantime, had sat along with Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, and even Greed. Greed, being the outcast, was intent on ignoring everyone.

"ENVY!" Envy paused and looked at her warily.

"You, I, Sloth, and Wrath are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be a student in Fullmetal's class, while Sloth, Wrath, and I will be on the outside. Then you know the rest," she said with her voice full of authority. Envy slunk back at her now intimidating presence. He nodded slowly. She smiled and turned to the others.

"Time to up an end to our friend, Fullmetal, once and for all." The homunculus nodded except for Gluttony who, of course, was gnawing on who-knows-what.

**()()()()()()()()()() **

Students filed once more into the Alchemy classroom. The professor was nowhere to be seen, so Hermione nodded slightly to a nearby Slytherin who nodded back. They walked to the front of the room and noticed the large black suitcase Hermione had indicated. They placed their hand over it and was about to open it when they jumped in surprise. Behind the large stack of papers appeared the blonde head of the chibi professor.

"Touch that and I'll make sure you regret it," he snarled, looking up at her. She smiled sweetly.

"Sorry, professor, I didn't see you over all the paper…"

"WHO'S THE RUNT SO TINY HE COULD RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER???!!!" She stumbled back in surprise.

"No, professor, I didn't mean to say you were short…"

"WHO'S THE BOUNCY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK???!!!" Everyone in the room sweat dropped. The Slytherin walked (more like _ran_) back to her seat in the back of the room.

Ed walked towards the suitcase and lifted it up. It was very heavy so he accidently dropped one of his darkest secrets to the floor. The old lid opened and a metallic object rolled out. Ed's eyes widened in horror as the students gasped. He grabbed it with his right arm and a metallic ringing was heard. Shoving it back in the suitcase he threw it through the door behind his desk.

"Was that a… leg?" Hermione asked diffidently, pointing at the door. Ed scowled and crossed his arms.

"Now that you know my secret, I don't want it to leave this room… or else." The students nodded quickly but a few in the back crossed their fingers.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A LEG???!!!!"

"Or an arm…" Hermione whispered quietly, but not quietly enough.

"WHAT???!!!"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Ed sat fuming in at his desk with an empty room before him. His normal reed coat was absent so he sat with just his tank top and pants. His automail arm glimmered in the faint light as if taunting him.

"Shush, you," he growled looking away and out the small window near the ceiling. He turned back to his desk and drew out a small leather-bound notebook. Opening it, he began writing.

_October 18, 1999 (don't remember what year… sorry. Correction pleases?) _

_I have gained no new evidence on the sightings of the homunculus. They seem to be just out of my grasp. They are taunting me; I know it. Several students are now suspicious of me. My automail was just revealed today and I do not think it is going to stay a secret for long. The smarter students, like Miss Granger, probably suspect our past… at least us trying to revive mom. I do not know what to do now. I am totally lost without you here by my side. I know the homunculus will attack soon and by my side is where I want you. I miss you more than you could ever imagine._

_-Edward_

_P.s. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you._

Ed sighed and closed the book. Looking back out the window, he could almost see Al sitting there. A tear slipped down his cheek and he wiped it angrily.

_I need to get a hold of myself! Hmm… tomorrow I will give the students a _little_ surprise._

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Of course, the chibi professor's _surprises_ aren't always something to look forward to. This is Ed we are talking about. Today, however, Ed was _actually _serious.

**Human Transmutation **

The students looked warily at the chalk board and the all too familiar words that were written there. Ed was sitting on the floor before it was his head resting in his hand. When they were all assembled, Ed stood up and looked the students over.

"I have talked about this subject briefly before," he began slowly, "but I want you all to see how _dangerous_ this art is. There is a very good reason it is known as Alchemy's greatest taboo." He stopped and turned around slowly. He flipped over the board and the students sighed expecting his usual message but were surprised to see something new. On the back was drawn a very complex array. It appeared almost like an eye that watched their every move. Several students fidgeted uneasily in their seats.

"This," Ed said pointing at the array, "is the circle to accomplish Human Transmutation, at least, the attempts. The meaning of each symbol I will not say now, not until later years if I stay that long. Now…" he raised his hand and traced his finger along the prominent line in the center of the array. The array changed and in its place appeared a strange, yet familiar, symbol.

"This is the Oroborius **(spelling?)**, the symbol of the homunculus. Homunculi are born from a failed Human Transmutation. Human Transmutations are _never_ successful. One who tries to bring back someone from the dead will most certainly die and in their place a homunculus is born." Confused expressions crossed everyone's faces at his words.

"What _exactly_ is homunculus, professor?" a student in the back asked raising their hand. Ed placed his hands behind his back and looked up at the ceiling.

Without looking down he answered, "Homunculus are monsters. Monsters without a soul who are born from failed Human Transmutation. They take on the form who the alchemist tried to bring back. So, they receive the memories of that person; Equivalent Exchange. To rid themselves of the memories, they kill those who were close to them." He stopped once more to let the information set in. Several people paled, but others tried very hard to keep their emotions hidden.

"Any questions, or anything you want to know?" the students looked at each other but it was Ron who raised his hand.

"Is there a way, professor, to accomplish a complete Human Transmutation?" Ed froze and looked away from the ceiling. He sighed and unlaced his fingers.

"Yes."

"Yes?" all students leaned forward expectantly. Ed closed his eyes and clapped his hands, and then he placed them firmly on the ground. A red crystal rose from the floor. It brought all their eyes to it.

"This is the key, the final link in a complete and successful... Human Transmutation…" Before he could continue the door to the classroom opened. As Ed looked over, the red crystal disappeared. Everyone turned to see three people enter; to children and a teacher.

"Can I help you professor…" he said forgetting their name. The said professor nodded then indicated the children.

"These students are going to be joining your class, Edward." Ed nodded but froze when he recognized the blonde girl. He clenched his teeth and shook his head slowly.

"This is Winry," they said pointing to the blonde girl, "and Carter," to the black haired boy. Ed nodded to both.

"You can sit by Weasley and Malfoy." They took their seats and turned their attention to him. Before he could continue, the bell to end class rang.

"Winry, May I see you after class?" The blonde girl stopped as the other students left the classroom. She nodded and walked towards him. Once the classroom was empty he sat down in his chair and looked her over quickly.

"What are you doing here?" she cocked her head in confusion and wrung her hands together.

"I'm not a witch… but I heard you were here and wanted to see, well, learn from you," she said slowly and uncertainly. Ed nodded slowly and placed his head on his hand.

"It's dangerous here, Winry, and Alchemy doesn't seem like your thing…" he went flying backwards out of his chair when a wrench landed in the smack-center of his face. He sat up slowly grasping the bump that was beginning to grow there.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" he yelled at her as she stood there fuming, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"Do you not want me here?!" she yelled back. Ed froze and stared at her in shock.

"Winry…"

"Don't 'Winry' me!" she cried stopping towards the door.

"I missed you," Ed said softly. She paused and turned her head slightly to look at his down-turned face. She opened the door and walked out slamming it.

"Idiot…"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Fred… everyone…" Ron whispered trying to hold back his tears as he snuck stealthily towards Professor Elric's classroom.

"I will… I will…"

**hehe... what do you think? i have some ideas for the next chap ;D want to read it??? then review!!!! bye and thanks so much for reading!!!!!**


	6. Alphonse: of Life and Death

**Next chap!! sorry i lied... i had time today ^^ gomenasai... here u go though!!! enter.... alphonse!**

**Chapter 6**

Pain. Inexorable pain. It coursed through every fiber of my body. Every nerve in my body quivered. My heart beating rapidly in my chest. I could feel it. For once I could feel. I could feel pain. I could feel it. I saw him lying there. There covered in his blood. Life gone from his eyes. The smile he always smiled for me, even though his body was ravaged by agony. Was gone. Gone. GONE.

"BROTHER!!!" My fear and agony released at once.

"BROTHER, NO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" the cruel face of the enemy grinned down at his lifeless body. He turned to me and smirked.

"BROTHER, YOU CAN'T DE! YOU CAN'T!!! WE WENT THROUGH TOO MUCH!!! BROTHER!!!" Yes… we went through too much. We had seen too much. Too much for a young sixteen and fifteen year old. The memories of all those years passed swiftly through my mind as his blood continued to pour rapidly from his chest.

_Alchemy. _

_The death of mom and us trying to revive her._

_Our failure._

_My brother crying in pain when his prosthetic limbs were attached to his body._

_My metallic body stomping loudly as I walked beside my brother._

_The state exam._

_Fullmetal._

_Nina… murdered by her father._

_Murder on the streets._

_Lior._

_Rose._

_Brother's kidnapping._

_Barry the serial murder and brother's seconds from death._

_Ishbal._

_Colonel._

_Scar._

_My brother willing to give up his life to Scar for mine._

_Brother being despised by the people._

_Father._

_Pain._

_Pain._

_PAIN._

_Homunculus._

_Brother suffered because of me._

_He was so strong…_

"BROTHER YOU CAN'T DIE!!!" I cannot live without him. I can't I can't I can't.

I have nobody without him. He was my everything. He kept me living.

"EDWARD!!!" I will… kill them all… they took my brother from me. I looked up and saw their smug faces. They will steal my soul next. They need me. No, I will kill them… KILL THEM ALL!!! I WILL FOR YOU BROTHER!! I will give my life so you could have yours back. Just as you did for me so many times.

"BROTHER IS NOT DEAD YET! HIS SOUL IS STILL AT THE GATE!!!" I touched his cheek tenderly and swung towards them.

"BROTHER!!!" The flash from the Stone drowned out it all.

---o---o---

"Rose… where's Alphonse… where is he?" Rose lowered her head and rocked her baby back and forth.

"Edward he's…gone," she whispered. Ed's gold eyes widened in horror.

"No…"

"He gave his soul for yours… to bring you back… Equivalent Exchange."

"ALPHONSE!!!" Ed cried grasping his flesh right hand. _I can't lose him now… I gave all... for him all those years._

"Edward, what are you…?" Rose asked as he stood up and walked to the center of the hall. He clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. Around him flared up a transmutation circle… the one that opened the Gate of Truth. Removing his shirt he created three more transmutation circles.

"Edward… no you can't be…??!!" Rose cried stumbling towards him.

"Rose, stay back," Ed said closing his eyes, "Al deserves to live… not me." he activated the circle on his chest creating the iridescent circles around him. The Gate opened. Inside Ed saw a face… one he had not seen in ten years.

"Alphonse… I'm sorry." The other blonde boy looked up and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Live… Alphonse… for me."

"B-brother…? No… ED!!!"

_**Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First law of Equivalent Exchange.**_

_**In those days… brother and I truly believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.**_

_**One is all…and all is one.**_

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Al awoke gasping for breath. His ponytail swung before his face as he lowered his head. Tears poured down his cheeks as he remembered his dream. The shackles around his wrists burned as he cried. He raised his head towards the tiny window above his head with tears still glistening down his cheeks. The bright moon was just visible and a single star. He tried to stand but found he could not. Falling back down, he burst out weeping harder and from the depths of his heart.

"Brother… br-r-other… whe-e-re are you? I ne-e-ed you…" he cried out his body trembling and causing his wounds from beating to open. He froze, though, when the door at the far end of the hall opened revealing a green haired boy. Al scowled at him and turned away.

"Why do you want someone who practically killed you?" Envy smirked drawing closer having his faces inches from the other. Al clenched his jaw and still looked away.

"Apparently… he doesn't love or want you anymore." A tear slipped from his eye. He shook it away angrily.

"No! Bro-o-other loves me… I kn-n-o-ow he does…"

"How childish," Envy chided, "after he turned on you like that? I think not."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!" Al screamed at him, his tears beginning o leak once more. Envy smirked and cupped the boys face.

"We are your only friends now, kid." Al glared at him even though deep down he knew he was probably right.

"B-brother…" he chocked.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"You know, Hermione…" Harry said slowly.

"Huh?" Harry paused and turned to look at her closer.

"What happened when you went to go see the professor?"

"Well... I used…"

"You didn't actually do it did you?" Hermione clenched her jaw and lowered her head.

"His past… is to terrible for words…" she paused, a tear leaking down her cheek, "he killed his brother... Alphonse."

"W-what…? So that… is what pains him so much..." Hermione nodded and looked out the window.

"We can't tell anyone… wait, where's Ron?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"The professor said… said… it could be done," Ron stuttered looking before him and at the massive Alchemic Array. It had been quite easy using magic to replicate it perfectly.

"No Equivalency!" he cried bringing out a red crystal and placed it before him. Putting his hands down as he had seen the professor do several times he activated it. The Array burst into a massive collection of energy and light. He smiled at the feeling.

"It's worki…" he stopped abruptly when the gold light turned a frightening black and amethyst color. A great gate appeared and he cried out in fear just as a clapping was heard behind him.

**haha... evil ^^ but what do you think... makes myself cry o.o i will try to update soon!!! thanx so much for the ideas everyone!!!!**

**(_PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!!!!) _**


	7. Amestris and Automail

**Sorry this took so long to update! i was working on my other story 'Awakening' even though it's not posted yet -.-' anyway.... i hope you like this one! we get some more glimpses at Alphonse until we get fully into him (hint hint... gomenasai) and what happened to our friend ronald ;D well, here we go! PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL!!!!! THNAX A LOTS!!!**

**Chapter 7**

"Professor! Have you seen Ron?" Hermione and Harry cried together as they burst in to his room. Ed looked up startled and stood up.

"Why are you asking _me_ this?" he asked looking at the warily. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Harry answered.

"Well, professor… after the final battle with Voldemort…" Ed nodded though completely oblivious to who "Voldemort' was, "he was very depressed about the death of…" Ed clutched the desk at the word 'death'. Harry stopped and looked at the professor.

"So you think he will attempt to bring them back?" Harry and Hermione nodded and Ed sighed, "Let's go find him then."Ed went around his desk to the door behind him. Harry and Hermione followed him through it and down a flight of stairs. Stopping before a door, a put his hands against the door then his ear and listened. He paled and he swung the door open. Harry Hermione gasped. Ron lay sprawled on the floor with a vast Alchemic Array surrounding him. From it came swarms of twisting lightning and gusts of air.

Ed clapped quickly but was too late. A massive black gate rose before them. Ron looked up at it and passed out.

"Hold on tight!" Ed cried grasping their arms and pulling them towards Ron until he was also touching them, "Welcome to Amestris!"Harry and Hermione cried out in surprise as black arms pulled them inside the Gate and closed the door behind them.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"The Gate of Truth…" the young blonde boy whispered. Blood caked his body and still flowed from the wound in his head. He stopped looking up whenever the door to his cell opened. Soft footsteps walked towards him and he braced himself for the pain he knew would come. He was surprised to; however, hear a familiar voice call out his name.

"Come now, Alphonse," a blonde haired girl crooned, "why won't you help me?" Al clenched and unclenched his jaw and looked slowly up at her. His anger as apparent on his face as he stared at her.

"I will not tarnish my brother's memory," he growled spitting in her face. Dante raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"Insolent boy!" she cried standing up, "you will do as I say, if not… you will die." Al grimaced and lowered his head. Someone else walked into the room and he braced himself for the pain once more. The first lash of agony ripped through him. A face arose in his mind and he smiled.

"Brother…"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry groaned almost in unison and sat up.

"Where are we?" Ron asked rubbing his head. Hermione glared at him and punched him square in the jaw.

"Hermione!" Harry called grabbing her arms and holding her back to protect Ron from further harm.

"IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??!!" she cried startling him. Ron lowered his head in shame.

"I… just wanted to see them again…" Hermione blinked and closed her eyes. Harry also looked away. They fell into silence and all that could be heard was the wind blowing through the grassy hill on which they sat.

"Are you three done yet?" an aggravated voice growled causing them to jump in surprise. They turned to see their professor sitting with his back to them. Hermione walked over and noticed that his right arm and left leg were completely missing.

"Do you want me took make you a temporary leg, professor?" Ed glanced at her from the corner of his eye and nodded slowly.

"If you would," Hermione drew out her wand and muttered an incantation. Ed paused and looked up at her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Well?" Ed said leaning back in the grass.

"W-why… didn't it work?" she stuttered in astonishment and fear. Ed closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I thought it might…" he said slowly, "Equivalent Exchange."

"You mean… it took my magic as Equivalency?" Hermione asked. Ed nodded slowly and turned his head towards the other two.

"Them also."

"What?! Why?!" they all cried at once. When Ed continued to look at them seriously, they paled.

"No joke?" Ed shook his head.

"Can I have some help standing… and walking?" he asked pointing at them, "One of my mechanic lives near here so I can get some new limbs. I'm not sure yet if this is a good or bad thing…"Ron nodded and helped him to his feet. Harry walked to his other side and took an arm while Ron took the other. They began walking down the hill with Hermione in tow. They walked in silence for most of the way until Hermione decided to break it.

"Professor…?"

"Hmm…?"

"Is this where you are from?" Ed nodded and looked at a desolate hill in the distance. On it sat the charred remains of a house. They noticed this.

"I grew up there," he sighed turning his attention to another house with a large sign before it. "That's our destination." Ron and Harry nodded walking towards it. It was only about a hundred meters away and Ed was already quite fidgety.

"Aru, Aru, Aru… argh! Stupid mechanic…" he whispered softly and angrily. Ron and Harry exchanged confused expressions. Just as they were several feet from the house, a wrench came flying from the top floor. It hit their professor square in the face causing him to go flying backwards. He sat up with a large bruise adorning his face.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" he stopped to see Grandma Pinako glaring at him, "WHY DID _**YOU**_THROW THAT AT ME??!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! Pinako exhaled on her pipe and looked up at him.

"If Winry isn't here to reprimand you… then I might as well."

"Stupid hag!"

"Come now, Edward… let's get you some automail." Ed blinked and scowled at her. Ron and Harry helped him up once more and helped him into the house. Pinako indicated a chair and they helped him down into it. When he was settled, she came over with a case. Opening it, Ed was astonished to find to beautifully perfect limbs.

"These are…?

"Winry made them before she went off looking for you," Pinako said sadly, "she knew you would need them." Ed sighed and touched them softly.

"Now remove that shirt and jacket, boy, and let me attach them." Ed nodded and unbuttoned his shirt. Hermione blushed brightly and turned to Pinako.

"Do you have a bathroom in which I can change, please?" Pinako nodded and pointed towards the end of the hall. Ed watched her leave with a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. Next, he removed his pants so only his undergarments were left. Lying down, he looked over at her.

"So when did Winry leave?" he asked as she sat down on her stool.

"Several months ago, actually," she said checking the area where it was going to attached, "I haven't even a letter. I'm worried about her." Ed nodded slowly but cried out when the nerves in his shoulder connected with the wires. A bead of sweat poured down his face and he smiled weakly.

"And who are these children?" Harry and Ron glared indignantly at her from being called children.

"My students." He said simply when she moved to his leg.

"You have apprentices? Who want to learn Alchemy from you…" Ed paused and smiled faintly.

"Because they need it," he said grinning at them. Harry and Ron looked at each other again and beamed.

"_They were going to learn Alchemy!"_ Ed cried out again and clenched his fist as the pain surged through his body once more. He sat up and clenched his hands then moved his toes.

"Her best work yet…" he sighed rolling his shoulders. Standing up he glanced over his shoulder at Hermione who had just arrived… or had been hiding until he was finished.

"Hermione… you really scare me," Harry said glancing at her clothes, "You are prepared for everything." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and flung a pair of clothes at the other two.

"You should get changed… we aren't wizards anymore and we can't walk around anyway in these robes." Pinako raised her eyebrow in confusion and glanced at Ed.

"Wizards?" Ed smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah… sorry, top secret military stuff," he said grimacing under her piercing stare. She sighed and looked out the window.

"You never told us anything, you or your brother," she said still not looking at him, "you caused us all so much pain, especially Winry. Even now… you don't." Ed's eyes darkened when his brother was mentioned.

"Where is Alphonse, by the way?" she asked turning to him. Ed clenched his jaw and fists and closed his eyes.

"He is not here… he will not come…" he said biting his tongue. Pinako rose her eyebrow again and blew on her pipe.

"He… is gone. I… betrayed him." Pinako paused and looked piercingly at him.

"What?"

"He's… gone…gone, gone," he yelled at her as fresh tears began to stream down his cheeks. His shoulders shook and he fell to his knees as the room fell quiet.

"Edward." He looked up as Pinako stared at him seriously. "Go to Central. See the Fuehrer. Alphonse's death must be reported; he is, in fact, a State Alchemist." She turned and left the room leaving a stunned Ed behind her. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were also stunned.

"I have provisions for your trip on the table. You better leave soon," she called from the next room. Hermione snapped out of it first and picked up the bundle.

Turning to her professor, she asked, "Which way to Central?"

**I'm STILL really sorry this story is going to fast...if i got more ideas it wouldn't be. (hint hint) but i'll try to update on this one... and my other stories too ^.^ well ja! and see u later ****and thank you soooo much for reading!!!!**

**_Are you desperate or something?_**

**Oi!! what r u doing here all of a sudden?????!!!!**

**_ive been here.. i was just too tired to say anythin_**

**uhuh... do u need your cookie, hina?**

**_eh? cookie?_**

**haaaai. want it?**

**_*drooling* nuu im not falling for that again._**

***fine starts eating slowly and dramatically***

**_NUUUUUU!!!! GIVE ME GIVE ME GIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE ME!!!!!!_**

***chucks cookie***

**_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!! *runs after happily*_**

**alright, shes gone now. sorry for the desturbence. bye everyone and please review!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. The Truth of Betrayal

**Alright! and here's the next chap!!! thanks to all who reviewed!! and for all who dont have anything nice to say... i go get Kira and have him use his Death Note on you o.O ... r just give you hina's cookie and have her making you wanting death.. MWAHAHAHAHAH!!! Flames belong in the fire thank you very much ^.^ - smug**

**Chapter 8**

How? What is it that brought me to do it? This anger flaring up in my chest; an irresistible yearning. Where it came from… I do not know.

Why? Why did it have to happen this way? I know he blames himself… just like he always does. He probably does… crying in his soul. I know he always did. Though he seemed so strong. He always smiled for me. Completely selfless. I don't know why… but I did. I turned against him. I betrayed him.

WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO ME??!! Al clenched his fists and his body shook uncontrollably. Tears streamed once more down his face mixing with the blood that lay there.

I want to die… I want them to just kill me know. I b-b-etrayed him. Betrayed. I want him… I need him. He probably doesn't want me anymore. He doesn't… want me… Bro-o-ther.

Al looked up when the door to his cell opened. His eyes widened in fear and astonishment at who had walked in. He recognized her for he had met her once before. She was one of Ed's friends… no, 'friends'. She walked over to Al and placed her hands on either side of his face. Leaning forward she pressed her forehead against his.

"_Yes, Alphonse,"_ she crooned into his mind making him cringe at the mental attack, "_it's your entire fault, he doesn't want you anymore."_ Images flew threw his mind about that night. He cried out in pain at the immensity of it. She dove deeper into his memory and drew out his most painful experiences.

_Ed and Al ran quickly towards the large military fortress. A row of sandbags was placed before it and several military personnel behind this. Havoc waved at them the returned to firing ahead of him. Al waved back then turned and followed his brother into the fortress. Running through the halls, they passed several armed soldiers and nurses as the battle raged outside. Upon reaching the large circular room, they burst in. Mustang looked up and sighed slightly._

"_I'm glad you two are finally here, Fullmetal, Spirit," he said standing straight. Al smiled and nodded. Ed just glared at him._

"_Who the heck are these guys?!" he growled rolling his shoulders. Mustang sighed and stared pointedly at him._

"_I'm now Fuehrer, and you still find it necessary to address me so causally," he glanced at the two and sighed, "They are some terrorist group from a country on our Northern boarders… who their leader is, we have yet to find out." Ed nodded slowly and Al stood thoughtfully._

"_Well, what are our orders, Fuehrer-san?" Roy sighed in agitation and Riza stepped forward. She handed both of them a bundle. _

"_Put these on then report to me immediately." Ed scowled when he realized what it was._

"_No, no way am I going to wear this cra…" he was cut short by Al swinging his arm down and punching him hard on his head._

"_Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Al! WHY THE_ **HECK**_ DID YOU DO THAT?"He cried bouncing around comically with his hands on his head. Al glared at him and crossed his arms._

"_Now, brother, be a good _**little**_ boy and do as you're told." Ed's eyes narrowed dangerously. Al stopped back timidly with sweat pouring down his face at his current predicament._

"_Little?" Ed growled menacingly._

"_Now, Brother, calm down…" _

"_ALPHONSE!!!" Al squeaked and sprinted quickly out of the room carrying both of the bundles. Everyone in the room sweat dropped as the pair ran loudly down the hall._

"_AL GET BACK HERE!!!"_

"_Not until you stop chasing me!" _

_**()()()()()()()()()()**_

_Ed and Al returned several minutes later dressed in full military attire. Ed was fuming and had a large bruise on his head while Al smiled contently at the Fuehrer. Roy sighed and crossed his arms._

"_We believe we may have found the hideout for these terrorists. I want you two to find them… and put an end to them."Al paled and laced his fingers behind his back. Ed glanced at him then returned his gaze to the Fuehrer_

"_I can go alone, sir…" he began but Roy cut him off _

"_You are both part of the military and shall do as I say." Al nodded and smiled weakly._

"_It's alright brother," he said turning to Ed, "I'll be fine." Ed frowned but nodded._

"_Where?"_

The homunculus grinned and dove deeperinto the most painful memories. He cried out in pain and tears flowed once more at the most dreaded moment of his life.

_The small shack rose before them as the two young Alchemists stalked towards it. They both held to small pistols as they looked quickly back and forth. The elder, Ed, nodded towards his brother and they went around back._

_Leaning forward he whispered in his brother's ear, "I'll go in, you watch out here." Al nodded and placed the pistol in a more comfortable position._

"_Got it."_ _Ed opened the door quietly and walked into the building. The pouring rain drowned out all sound and caused a sense of paranoia to rise in his chest. He glanced around him but saw nothing but the tall buildings. He sighed and mentally slapped himself._

"_Nothing bad is going to happen… I'm a State Alchemist for crying out loud!"He nodded to reassure himself but froze as he heard soft footsteps approaching. He cocked his gun and looked up at the arrival. He could not see her face but she looked somehow familiar. All he saw was her smile before a strange feeling rose up in his chest, an insatiable anger that caused his whole body to tremble. A blind rage filled his mind and his own movements he could not control. His now burning eyes turned towards the door that now slowly opened. Ed stumbled out panting heavily. He grinned at him but his smile faltered when he saw his face._

"_Al…? What's wrong?" he asked in concern stepping forward. Al growled slightly and raised his gun pointing it at him. Ed froze and stared at the cocked weapon._

"_Alphonse…?" _

"_THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT!!!" Al screamed firing his gun in rage. Ed dodged it quickly and lashed out knocking the gun from his hands. Al stumbled backwards and clapped his hands. The thread of his jacket morphed into a short dagger and he lunged at him and slashed at his side. The two danced back and forth as if it were a normal game of sparring. _

_Ed transmuted his blade in defense and blocked several of his blows. Al tripped as Ed drew his arm back. Ed's eyes widened in horror as Al looked up at him. His eyes were clear now and devoid of anger. He grasped the blade and the blood that now pooled there._

"_B-brother…" he said as he slowly passed out. All he could remember was his brother's anguished face and his cry._

"_ALPHONSE!!!"_

"St-top it…" Al said trying to break away. The homunculus straightened and smirked at him. Her once caring face marred by malice.

"Now, now, little child," she crooned, "I don't want to hurt you… be a good little boy and listen. Al grimaced.

"_Little…"_ Al cried out in anger.

"Don't despoil my brother's memory!" He cried as a red transmutation circle flared around him. Malice Stumbled backwards in surprise at the enraged boy.

"H-how?" she cried. His bonds melted away and he stood up. Clapping his hands he placed them against the wall and it disappeared in the red array. He ran through it and down the alley way it led to. A shout was heard behind him but he kept on running.

"Help!!!" he cried causing nearby by windows to light up. Strangely dressed people came from the buildings. The nearest to him was a red-headed women and man. She caught hold of him and looked worriedly down at him.

"What is wrong, dear?" she asked in alarm. "Is everything alright?"

"They are going to kill me…" he cried weakly before passing out in her arms.

"Molly, we should take him home and care for him… and protect him from 'them'." The red-headed women nodded and turned slightly. She and he disappeared with confused glances in their wake.

**Enter... weasleys! *sniffles* i making myself cry in beating up poor aru... now i happier ^^. well please review and tell me what you think!! **

**i just say... jealous people are not nice people so go away all you not nice people. i dont like mean people o.O specially those who decide to flame with not using their account. FEAR! I STRIKE FEAR! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!! *takes deep breath* alright.. im done ranting. Go hina! go get the flamers!**

**_eh? nande?_**

**because i said so.**

**_youre acting like a child when you get a flame, ya know._**

**uhuh uhuh. whats your point?**

**_*sighes* whatever... bye people. GREAT!! now shes gunna rant to me!!!. i hate u person T.T_**

**Yeah!! ja ja ^.^ - smug**


	9. Sparkles, Friends, Love, and an Infant

**Alright! heres the 9th chap already! wowza! im on a roll! i should really get to my other stories now... like Awakening. Peeps are getting mad *shivers***

**_stop writing this one then! Awekening should get you so much more reviews! it already is doing better..._**

**Urusei! i enjoy writing this story better...**

**_if you dont get enough reviews ill make you stop writing this one._**

**EH?! NANDE?!**

**_well everyone, want her to continue? well then you better review! ^.0_**

***grumbles* fine... heres the next chap!! im trying to put in some humor for all who ask but i have the mental capacity of a goldfish! (stolen term... gomenasai ^^) but you get it.. i need ideas! Here you go!**

**Chapter 9**

"Five… four… three…"

"Huh? What gives…?"

"Two… ONE!" Ed shouted and swung around with his flesh right leg swinging above him. Ron made a sound that sounded oddly like a squeak before ducking quickly. Ed smirked with his leg still suspended in the air. Ron looked up timidly through his fingers.

"Not bad…" Ed said before bringing his leg down upon his head, "But not good enough." Harry and Hermione were standing with a mixture of shock and confusion lining their faces.

"WHY THE HEEEECK DID YOU DO THAT?!" Ron cried looking angrily up at him. Ed turned around and began once more to walk through the smoldering desert. Shrugging his shoulders he beckoned for them to follow. The three sighed in unison and followed after him quickly.

"One must be honed of body to be of mind," he said simply, "it is important for Alchemy… body and soul must be able to withstand the toll."

"Professor…" Hermione began but Ed stopped her.

"I'm not your professor anymore, seeing you are not wizards," he began causing a knot of sorrow to form in their stomachs, "it would be more appropriate to call me 'master'."

"Master…?"

"Yep, do you want to be real Alchemists or not?" Hermione's eyes brightened and, to their astonishment, punched her fist in the air.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" she cried running forward to hug him tightly. Ed blushed brightly and pulled himself from the awkward moment. Hermione looked up at him then also blushed (probably brighter) and walked several steps behind him.

"You had a question?" Hermione looked passed him, not wanting to look him in the eye, and nodded.

"Why did we not just get a cab pro… master? It would have been faster and easier…" Ed stopped causing Ron to almost bump into him. He turned around and they slowly backed away at his expression.

"I don't like cab drivers," he muttered darkly, "they are evil… evil, evil…" He went on the rest of the way muttering about his distaste.

**()()()()()()()()()**

"How much farther, master?" Ron asked falling face first into the sand, "I can't go another step!" Ed ignored him and continued walking.

"Well, then, you are weak and we're leaving you there," Ed said absentmindedly, covering his eyes and looking before him. "Aha! And there is Lior!" The trio looked before him and saw a large cathedral-type building towering over the desert.

"I haven't been here in so long… Five… Four… three… two… one!" Ron made a strange muffled sound when Ed's foot made contact with his face. Ed smirked and drew back slightly but stood in the same position.

"Strange that you wouldn't learn from that," he said crossing his arms. Ron fell backwards and cried out in outrage.

"WHY ARE YOU ONLY PICKING ON ME!!!" he yelled trying to punch him. Ed easily dodged it with a bored expression.

"Who said I was?" Hermione and Harry tensed and Ed jumped into the air bringing his leg down towards Hermione's head. Hermione blinked before instinctively bringing her arms up in crossed position, catching his leg. It took Ed just a few seconds to throw his back and arms backwards and catch himself. Landing upright, he stood staring at her in surprise.

"Not bad…"

"Thanks, I had some practice as a kid," Hermione said proudly. Ed nodded and threw Ron a look.

"You could get some pointers from Hermione." Ron glared at him and spit indignantly on the sand.

"Hmph."

"Master…"

"…"

"We are right outside the city." Ed jumped and looked in astonishment at the city.

"My Gosh! How the heck did that happen?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron sweat dropped then turned to look at the magnificent city.

"Is this Central?" Harry asked uncertainly. Ed shook his head and looked up at the cathedral.

"My last time here wasn't a good experience** (1)**, so it's nice to see it alive and normal again," he sighed placing his hands in his pockets. "Well, let's go then." The tree nodded and followed quickly after him.

When they had descended to the main road that leads into the city, a person came running up to them hastily trying to put on a 'official' looking cap.

"Excuse me, sirs and ma'am…" he began clumsily causing Ed to roll his eyes in annoyance, "it has been issued that… um… everyone who enters the city must have a pass… official document stating they are allowed… ah… or sign up for a temporary admittance."

Ed snapped.

"WHAAAAAAAT???!!!" he cried frightening the poor man, "SINCE WHEN???!!" He sent the man flying into the dirt in his outrage. Hermione stepped around him and looked pointedly at him.

"He said it 'had just been issued', master," she said pointing out the obvious. Ed nodded, still fuming in obvious anger, and crossed his arms.

"Fine…" he grumbled, "but first tell me who authorized this." The man wringed his hands together and looked up at the cathedral.

"The supervisor of the city…" he said. Ed sighed and crossed his arms.

"Seems I'm not going to get anything out of you…" he brought out a silver pocket watch with the Amestris State Military's symbol imprinted on it. The man stared wide-eyed and the State Alchemist Pocket watch then nodded.

He stepped aside and let them pass.

"You don't have to frighten the civilians," Hermione scolded. Ed raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not in the mood at the moment." Harry and Ron sighed but their eyes were soon drawn to the magnificent city around them. Ed paused and looked in horror and a certain statue near the center of the city.

"It's so pretty here!" Ron cried in awe.

"Why thank you!" an overly boisterous and affectionate voice boomed. Ed paled and tried very hard to tip-toe away.

"Is that you Edward Elric?!" the large man cried in exaggerated happiness. Ed froze and smiled weakly over his shoulder with sweat running in streams down his face.

"Long time no see, Major…" he gave a strangled cry when he ran over and lifted him from the ground into a tight-breakneck hug.

"I have missed you so much! How have you been?" Ed finally got his face unstuck from his chest and gasped.

"I CAN'T BREATH!" The major loosened his grip and set him firmly on the ground.

"I bet you missed my wonderful muscles!" A sickening pale crossed Ed's face and he shook his hand and arms back and forth for emphasis.

"No! No, no, Major, there is no ne…" he was cut short when the major removed his shirt and struck a dramatic pose. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's jaws dropped when he started flexing his overly large muscles. Ed's face was slightly green when he scratched the back of his head in annoyance.

"Come on, Major…" Armstrong paused.

"By the way, Edward, how is your brother doing? I haven't seen him since he ran off after you." Ed froze and his expression darkened.

"What is wrong?" Before Ed could answer, a shout rose from the crowd around them.

"Is that Edward Elric, the Hero of the People?!" someone shouted excitedly. Ed turned his gaze and searched for the speaker but was stopped when other shouts erupted.

"It is! It's him!"

"It's Edward Elric!"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Amazing! Here?"

"We haven't seen you in so long…" The happy exclamations went on for several minutes until Armstrong lead Ed and the other three towards the cathedral.

"So what have you been up to, Edward? And who are these children?" Ed looked over his shoulder at them.

"My apprentices… I promised to teach hem Alchemy."

"That's amazing!" Ed flinched at his loud voice and rubbed his ear,

"Yowuch, Major, I'll go deaf," he complained. Armstrong looked down at him and grinned.

"Rose-chan has missed you... maybe you should pay her a visit." Ed nodded slowly remembering his old friend.

"Your right… I should do that. Do you know where she lives?" Armstrong nodded and pointed down a bustling street.

"She lives at the last house with Edward," he said reminiscing.

"You know Major," Ed said raising an eyebrow at him, "it's scary how you know that." Armstrong laughed and looked up at the cathedral.

"I've visited her before… I have a good memory." Ed nodded and turned. Before he could walk away, Armstrong stopped him.

"You four can stay at my place for the time you are here." Ed nodded and smiled up at him.

"Thanks Major," he started to walk away but stopped and looked back at him. "I missed you!" His trademark tears and sparkles returned and he waved after them.

"What a weirdo…" Ron whispered to Harry who nodded.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

A knock sounded on the door. Rose stood up leaving her toddler to play alone on the living room floor. Walking to the door she opened it and gasped in surprise.

"Ed?"

"Long time, no see, Rose," Ed said grinning. Rose gave a cry and hugged him tightly making him blush. Hermione looked away with a slightly angry expression.

"Oh Ed! I have missed you so much! Come inside!" she cried leading him in and beckoning the other three also. They enter a small cute little hallway with a large window that illuminated it. It was wood but still nice and clean. Rose lead them into her living room were little Edward played. Ed smiled down at the little brown-haired infant and took the seat Rose indicated along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"How have you been, Rose?" Ed asked. Rose looked intently upon him then turned it to her son.

"I've been fine," she began slowly, "but I've missed you and Al so much." Ed sighed and laced his fingers together.

"I've missed you too Rose. But my job has kept me busy…" Rose nodded and picked up Edward. The little brunette turned his eyes towards and reached out to him. Ed blinked in astonishment and Rose laughed.

"I think he likes you," she said setting him in his arms. Ed looked down at the boy as he reached up and touched his face and hair. Ed smiled and kissed the top of his head lightly.

"I haven't seen you since you were a tiny baby," Ed whispered. Rose smiled happily with a small tear in her eye. Ron and Harry were in the background with their tongues hanging out comically in disgust at the mushy moment. Hermione on the other hand was blushing brightly while using her hair trying to hide her face. Ed glanced slightly at her and placed Edward on the ground. Rose looked up at him.

"I named him after you, you know…" she said slowly and uncertainly, "because I wanted him to be like you." Ed's face softened and he leaned back in his chair.

"No, not like me… I don't want him making the same mistakes as me… he should be like Al." At the mention of his brother a tear sprang to his eye but he wiped it hurriedly.

"Where is Al, Ed?" Ed lowered his head and unlaced his fingers.

"Not here… I will never return here." Rose sobered and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Ed… I didn't know."

"It doesn't matter!" Ed cried but froze and shut his eyes. "I'm sorry Rose…"

"Don't be… by the way, who are your friends? I was rude to not introduce myself…Edward?" Ed smiled sheepishly and looked at the three.

"Yeah, very sorry, these are my students, Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Rose nodded to them and stuck out her hand to Hermione.

"Pleased to meet you." Hermione took it grudgingly.

"Now, you should probably get some rest. Do you have a place to stay? Ed nodded and opened his eyes.

"Yes… Major Armstrong is letting us stay at his place."

"Well you four should get going… Sorry I have to make you leave now… but Edward is sleeping." Ed looked down at the peacefully slumbering boy. "I hope to see you again soon." Ed nodded and stood up.

"We will come see you when we are ready to leave." All five stood and walked towards the door. Rose opened it then hugged Ed tightly.

"Be safe."

Ed winked, "No promises there."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Upon reaching the cathedral Edward knocked on the large door. A servant met them and led them down winding halls until they reached four adjacent doors.

"These are your rooms, sirs, ma'am." Turning she left them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ed nodded to each other and walked into opposite rooms. Ed walked into his room and looked in awe at the lavish furnishings.

"The Major sure lives large," he sighed sitting on the bed. Removing his shoes, and not caring to change into the clothes laid out for him, he snuggled himself into the soft, warm covers.

"Good night, Alphonse."

**(1) In case you don' know… the last time Ed was in Lior was when the Philosopher's Stone was created. Sorry if it's a spoiler for you! It shouldn't be though… -.-'**

**_What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! BYE BYE!! (Oh... and dont worry, we'll return to hogwarts, see more of our little Alphonse, and get a taste of my little friend Carter!!!! (NO! PEOPLE! hes not an OC thank you very much.... T.T) bye bye!_**

**youre so mean ... .**

**_... baby._**

***cries* IM NOT A BABY!!!**


	10. True Safety or Evil Chocolate?

**Here's the next chap! I have to go back to school tomorrow *grumbles* so the chapters will come less frequently. Gomenasai. This chapter is longer! Yeah! Like.... over 3,000 words!! Yipee...!!**

**_*sighes* as she does her 'happy dance' i decided to finally put in the diclaimer._**

**you mean you forgot.**

**_*pauses* aaaaaaaaaaaaargh.. T.T whatever. YOU FORGOT TOO!!_**

**CALM THYSELF HINA... HUH? ARGHS... you left the caps lock on. **

**_No... you forgot to turn it off... anyway... SHE/WE DO NOOOOT OWN FMA OR HP. IF WE DID.... WELL THEN IT WOULD SUCK NOW WOULDN'T IT? AND SEVERAL CHARACTERS WE DONT LIKE WOULD BE DEAD ALREADY...._**

***grins evilly* like winry.. hehhehehe**

**_*sighes* stop running around like a retard and get over here._**

***huffs* fine. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU HAVENT VOTED ALREADY!! THNX A LOTS EVERYONE FOR READING MY STORY!!!**_._

_**. ours...**_

**Chapter 10**

The world slowly came to focus with its swirling colors and hazy shapes. Light suddenly broke through the window near the ceiling indicating that it was morning. Alphonse groaned and rolled over. He was surprised to find himself snuggled in clean white linens, his head resting on a soft pillow, and large homemade quilt. Sitting up, he surveyed the room around him. It was small, and the walls seemed wooden and old, but with the cheery décor and warm colors, it seemed nice and welcoming.

Al swung his legs out of the bed and winced. He looked down and was surprised to find bandaging covering the wounds that lined his body. He touched his bare abdomen and moved his finger slowly up tracing the curves and indents. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair which fell softly to his shoulders. He was clean.

Walking to the door, he placed his ear and hands against the door and listened. Nothing. Sighing again, he opened it slowly and quietly and tiptoed out. A small winding staircase stretched before him, so he descended as quietly as he could. Before him, he soon beheld a cheery large kitchen. But, his eyes were soon bulging in total amazement. Silverware and other normal household objects were moving… by _themselves._

"Well, look who's finally up!" Al gave a startled cry and fell down the remainder of the stairs. He sat panting heavily with his heart running at a hundred miles per hour. Before him stood a tall boy with astonishingly red hair. He smiled mischievously at him and jumped happily down the stairs.

"Hello! I'm George. Who may you be?"

"A-a-a-a…" he stuttered still trying to recover from his shock.

"Ah? Strange name… nice to meet you Ah!" he grasped his hand and shook it roughly. Al sat with his head rocking back forth from the force and his face a mask of his previous astonishment.

"H-h-h-h-h…"

"GEORGE!" George flinched and swiveled around.

"Hello, mum!" he smiled innocently and hugged her tightly, "Morning!" She smiled angrily at him and walked towards the poor frightened boy.

"Sorry, dear," she in her motherly voice, "don't listen to George." Al nodded while his body shivered. She reached over and helped him to his feet.

"How are you feeling, son?" another man asked as he entered the kitchen. He had the same fiery red hair as the others. Al grinned weakly and grasped his bandaged arm.

"B-b-better, sir," he stuttered, unsure. He was not used to using his voice. The man nodded.

"My name is Arthur, by the way, and this is my wife Molly." Al nodded and grasped his arm tighter. Lowering his head so his hair fell over his face, he clenched his jaw. Those present looked at him in confusion.

"What's going on?" The three looked at each other and before anyone could answer, someone else entered. She was obviously a member of the family.

"Morning, Mum, Dad," she started but paused when she saw the newcomer, "Hello, glad to see you are finally awake. What is your name?" Al raised his head slightly meeting her eyes with his own gray ones **(really… what color are his eyes? In the original FMA he has gray… but in brotherhood he has gold… what do you think?)**.

"My… name is… Alpho-o-onse," he replied. She nodded and extended her arm that he regarded warily.

"My name is Ginny, nice to meet you." Al nodded before breaking eye contact and looking away. She lowered her arm and placed it behind her back.

"Now… what is going on here?"Al turned his head towards the eldest of the group who, in turn, glanced at each other.

"That's what we wanted to know from you, Alphonse…"

"Call me Al," he said looking away again.

"Alright, Al, we wanted to know from you, but…" Molly said slowly.

"…but we found you in Diagon alley after we picked up Ginny from school. You were all beat up and…" Arthur began but Molly quickly cut him off.

"…and that is enough. We can't just have the poor boy standing here! He must be starving! Aren't you, dear?" Al fidgeted uneasily but nodded. "Alright!" she led him to the large wooden table and sat him down. Everyone else also gathered around. George sat his forks upright in a statement of fervor. Molly threw him a look before putting a heaping pile of pancakes topped with blueberries before Al. Al's eyes widened and a look that belonged on Ed's face appeared on his own.

"Itadakimasu! **(Please correct my spelling, onegai!)**" he cried shoveling the food into his mouth. Molly smiled at him as his enthusiastic eating continued. Ginny watched him eat as another plate was placed in front of her.

"Things weren't so quiet and boring with Ron and Fred here," she said sighing. George paused with his fork have way to his mouth and scowled. He chucked the fork at her. It bounced of her head resulting in angry shouts and an argument containing flailing arms.

"Come one you two," Arthur said with a bored expression without looking up from his paper. Ginny and George ignored him and continued their fight. Al watched them intently before asking.

"Who is Ron and Fred?" he asked causing sad stares to turn to him. Al sunk slightly into his seat from embarrassment.

"Fred died almost year ago… and Ron just went missing," Ginny replied wringing her hands.

"Disappeared?" he asked with a bit more confidence.

"Yeah…" she said slowly, "he did with three other people, Harry, Hermione, and the chibi professor."

"Oh…?" Al leaned back in his chair in confusion trying to figure out who these people were.

"I don't think he knows who they are," George whispered in an overly loud voice causing Al to blush. Ginny smacked on the top of the head making him grimace.

"Harry and Hermione are some friends of ours… and the chibi professor is just the nickname everyone gives the newest teacher at our school." Al sighed at the word 'chibi' thinking about his brother's utter loathing of it.

"Where do you go to school?" Who ever had food in their mouths at particular moment started chocking. Al raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you serious?" George asked in astonishment once he could breathe again, "you_ honestly_ don't know?" Al blinked and slumped back in his chair.

"Should I?"Everyone in the room nodded in unison making him blush. Feeling sorry for him, Molly answered.

"She, along with my other children went to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." It was Al's turn to choke. Arthur leaned over and patted the gagging boy on the back.

"Di-id you say… wi-tchcra-aft?" he sputtered in between gasps.

"Is something wrong?"

"Bu-ut… magic isn't real!"

"What makes you think so?" George asked nonchalantly spinning his wand between his fingers. Al watched it for a few seconds before responding.

"Because I am a scientist! It can never be proved!"

"What makes you think so?" George said repeating himself. Stopping the rotation of his wand, he pointed it at him. Al eyed it but cried out when his chair began to wobble then lift into the air. He gave another startled cry and grasped his chair tightly.

"George! Put him down immediately!" Molly cried. George shrugged and put his wand back in his pocket. Al's chair went crashing to the ground. He sighed a trembling breath and raised an eyebrow at him.

"One could easily change the oxygen density of the air, you know," he said slowly. George's eyes widened along with everyone else's when he went into a long explanation to why it could not have been magic.

"Am I seriously not going to be able to convince you?" Al shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Being a scientist… I am not open to those things."

"Really," Arthur said leaning forward, "I thought scientists were supposed to be open to everything." Al's face scrunched up into a pout as he crossed his arms. Ginny started laughing and Al stared at her in astonishment. Soon, everyone was joining in. Al smiled slightly and slowly uncrossed his arms. And for the first time in a long, long time; he laughed.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Al spent the rest of the Christmas vacation with the Weasleys. Nothing exciting, or worth mentioning, occurred except for plentiful practical jokes played by George on his new friend; some of which can be considered quite scaring. None, however as much as the one on Christmas day…

The familiar white light of the sun broke through the window, alighting on his face. Al slowly blinked awake smiling contently. Grasping his pillow, he sat up and stretched.

"Morning, sleepy head!" Al gave a startled cry and fell out of his bed. George laughed and jumped onto the bed.

"It's Christmas! Come on!" Al blinked and his mind went far away, through time.

**Flashback**

"_Al, Al, Al!" Al groaned and rolled over. He looked up at the gleeful golden eyes of his older brother._

"_Go away, Ed I'm sleeping…" Al said closing his eyes; he snuggled deeper into his blanket._

"_It's Christmas! Come on!" Al's eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed._

"_You could have told me that first!" he ran to the door and threw it open. Running out the door, the two brothers entered their mother's room and began jumping on the bed._

"_Mom, Mom! Get up, it's Christmas!" Their mother opened her eyes and groaned._

"_We don't have to get up yet, boys. Go back to sleep," she yawned rolling over. The two continued jumping down until she sighed and removed her covers._

"_Alright, alright… let's go…" The boys gave squeals of delight and ran from the room and down the hall. Stopping before a large decorated tree, their eyes bulged. _

"_Sugoi!!! Thanks so much, Mom!" They cried running to them and ripping at them enthusiastically. Trisha smiled and leaned against the wall. She knew this would be their last Christmas together._

**End Flashback**

"Hey, Al. Helloooo." Al jumped in surprise to see George's face inches from his own.

"A-a-ah… gomenasai!" He jumped up and ran through the open door and down the stairs leaving a confused George behind.

"'Gomenasai'?" Shrugging his shoulders he followed him out the door with a mischievous look on his face. Descending the stairs, his gaze alighted upon the small tree and presents that surrounded it.

"Happy Christmas, everyone!" he cried waving his hand as he jumped the remainder of the stairs.

"Happy Christmas, George," Mrs. Weasley responded turning to look at him. Al sat wrapped in a blanket away slightly from everyone else. Reaching down, Mr. Weasley picked up a gift and handed it to Al. Al's eyes went wide when he stared at the package.

"F-for me?" Mr. Weasley nodded and Al grasped it.

"Of course! You think we would forget you? And you get the honors of opening the first present!"Al blushed and set it in his lap. Looking it over slowly, he began to remove the colorful wrapping. A grin spread across his face when he lifted up a book. It was an old tome with the words 'Alchemy: The Science' printed on the cover in large gold letters. He opened it and flipped through a few pages.

"I found that in the book store while I was Diagon Alley earlier and thought you may like it." Mrs. Weasley said leaning forward. Al smiled and shut it softly before bringing it to his chest and hugging it.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley. It reminds of the one my mother got for my brother and me the last Christmas we had with her."He set the book down and crossed his arms while looking intently at it. The room fell uncomfortably quiet.

"Well, let's open some more presents, shall we?" Mr. Weasley said clapping his hands together trying to break the tense atmosphere.

"Alright!" George cried diving for the presents. Ginny hit him over the head in irritation causing him to go sprawling over the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he shouted at her holding his head. Ginny frowned at him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Can't you tell he's hurt? You can see it in his eyes." George glanced at him the grinned.

"Well, I have to lighten the mood!"

"You're heartless."

"Yes, I am." They continued bickering until Mrs. Weasley broke them up. Al had gotten the notion of the conversation so he was blushing brightly again. Mr. Weasley distributed presents then started on his own. Al came up with several boxes of candy (from Ginny), a scarf (from Mrs. Weasley), and a watch (from Mr. Weasley). A single package was left which sat in front him. The other family members were not paying attention to him except for George who watched him from the corner of his eye. Al noticed the only ornament upon the box; a tag with 'From George' imprinted on it. Warily shaking it and deeming it safe, he slowly opened it and placed his hand inside. He drew out a small black box that contained three chocolates. He sighed in relief.

George leaned over and whispered softly in his ear, "Go ahead, you can have one. Mum won't like it but I won't tell. It's Christmas!" Al eyed him warily and glanced at Mrs. Weasley. Al grinned at the nostalgia of the moment. It felt just like it was Ed sitting there instead of George and Mom instead of Mrs. Weasley. He stuck one in his mouth and swallowed. It was delicious.

George smiled mischievously once more and leaned back against a chair and watched the boy. Al soon froze and his face paled to a ghostly white. Ginny soon realized this.

"What's wrong, Al?" she asked in concern. Her question brought Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's attention to him.

"Al dear?" Al slowly raised his hand to his face and brushed it slowly across it. His eyes widened and he let out an agonized scream that came from his very soul. He leaned over and grasped his legs with pallid, trembling hands. He rocked back and forth with tears streaming down his face. A short tormented phrase escaped his lips that he muttered repeatedly.

"No, no… not again, not again…please not again…" He cried burying his head in his knees. Everyone was horrified but not as much as George.

"Why is acting this way to it…?" he muttered thinking hard.

"GEORGE!" George flinched and looked at his mother who was holding Al as he cried.

"Y-yes, mum?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" George looked slightly aghast.

"Who said I did it?" She threw him a knowing, angry look. He paused and wrung his hands together.

"I just gave him one of Fred and mine old chocolates… none of his senses are working except for his hearing and vision." Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes and whispered quietly into the anguished boy's ear. Al did not respond but pulled his legs tighter to himself. George stood up quickly and ran up the stairs. He returned shortly carrying another chocolate.

"Here, Al," he said cautiously. Mrs. Weasley took the chocolate and lifted the boy's chin. He looked at her in horror and shook his head back and forth.

"No… no, no," he cried trying to back away. Mrs. Weasley held him tighter and forced it into his mouth. Al swallowed it involuntarily and without chocking. A sob broke from his throat and he buried his face in his hands.

"George…" George froze and backed away slowly.

"Now, mum… it was just a joke…"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??!!"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Al opened his eyes groggily and looked at his surroundings. He thought hard about what had just occurred then gasped. Grasping at his body, he looked down. His heart started to slow from its racing and he took several deep breaths. He covered his face with his hand and paused.

"What was that _thing_?" Everyone looked at each other but it was George who spoke up.

"Um… just a chocolate." Al lowered his hand slightly so only his eyes were visible and glared at him.

"Now, now children," Mr. Weasley said waving his hand up and down, "let's get along." Al stood up shakily and looked out the window.

_I'm such a coward. _He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. _Yep… such a coward._

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"W-what? Go also? But… they probably won't…" Ginny waved him off and looked seriously at him.

"You can't stay here the rest of your life; Al. Professor McGonagall will be pleased to have you join us. Besides, mum already sent a letter to her." Al froze and crossed his arms.

"No way… I'm not even a… _wizard,_" he said tasting the last word.

"Ah! But you don't have to be! At least, not now. We have an Alchemy class." Al perked up at her last statement and sighed.

"Fine… I need something to do…"

"Yeah!" Al uncrossed his arms and sat down.

_What have I gotten myself into? It's totally unscientific! Brother would never do such a thing… or like me doing it for that matter!_ He paused and mentally smacked himself for breaking his promise.

"We then will have to stop by Diagon Alley on our way there..." she said walking off; probably talking to herself. Al sighed again and looked up at the ceiling.

_I'm on another adventure, Brother._

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Tell me again what Floo **(spelling?)** is…" Al said looking unsurely at the fireplace.

"Oh, don't worry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said reassuringly, "Just throw some of this power down there and say 'Diagon Alley' loudly and clearly. Al gulped and looked at the power. It looked pretty silly to him.

"F-fine…" he grasped some of the power into his hand and stepped into the fireplace. Looking around him he took a deep breath. "Di-iagn Ally." A great rushing of air met him and he cried out as he was forced through nothingness.

"Wait for us!" Was all he heard before he was whisked out of their sight.

**()()()()()()()()()**

Al sat up coughing and sputtering and looked around himself. It didn't look like the Diagon Alley he had glimpsed before. He stood up, brushing himself off, and looked around.

"Hello?" he called. No one answered. Shrugging he leaned against the brick wall of which the room he sat in was made of. A soft clink was heard and he turned to see what it was. His eyes widened at the glowing object he beheld.

"S-so… that's where it went to… and I never thought it looked like that!" Walking forward he raised his hand to touch it but jerked back when someone else entered the room.

"Don't touch it!" they snapped. Al swung around and his eyes narrowed. He was partially clothed in shadows so he couldn't make out his form.

"Who are you?" The man laughed and crossed his arms.

"Who am I? Well…" he stepped forward towards the small boy. He knelt on one knee and looked up into his eyes. "Well?" Al gasped and stumbled backwards.

"D-d-d-d…" Al gave a cry of total joy and wrapped his arms around the blonde's back. The blonde laughed and grasped him back just as tightly.

"I've missed you more than you could ever imagine!"

**Phew... long chapter! and CLIFFHANGER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! hehe. left you hangin when i may not be back in awhile. ^.O can you guess who the person is? Soon we'l get back to our friends Carter and Winry!!! Oh yeah... and Edo too!!**

**_Ehhhh????? How am I less important theeeeen THEM??? I'm the main character for crying out loud!_**

**Uhuh.... what if Aru was?**

_Me?_

**Yes.**

**_Whaaaaaaaaaat? THE SERIES IS "FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST" FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! LAST TIME I CHECKED... I WAS THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!!!_**

_Everyone thought it was me, brother... and anyway we are talking about THIS story._

**_*growls* Aruuuu...._**

_Yes, nii-san? *pauses* eeeeeeep.*runs away*_

**_GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!!!!!_**

_I'M NOT A MAN, NII-SAN!!!!!!!!!_

**_ARUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!_**

***sigh* i thought i could let you two talk if you behaved yourselves... *watches Edo murdering Aru* wowza.... EDO-KUN!!! STOP HURTING YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!!! EDO! EDOOOOOO!!! hehe... sorry folks... i'll back back in a little *flinches* ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! NEXT CHAP.... BYE!!! EDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!**


	11. The Stone and the Union of Souls

**Well, here you go! sorry it took so long.. i started watching a new anime and got distracted. hehe ^^ well i decided to put in a humor scene... for those who asked... well, at least i thought it was funny ^^ here you go! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

"WHERE IS HE??!! WHERE IS HE??!! I'LL FIND… HE CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!!! WHERE'S HIS PUNY ASS SO I CAN BEAT IT TO A PULP???!!!" Ed stormed down the hall easily planting terrified soldiers against the wall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed behind him with terrified looks on their faces.

"M-master…?" Harry asked timidly. Ed stopped in his tracks. Harry paled and started wringing his hands together. Ed turned his head slowly and dangerously until he turned his dark scowl on him.

"What do you want?" he growled. Harry jumped and waved his hands back and forth.

"U-u-m… Master… you're causing a riot… one man riot... u-um..."

"Uhuh, uhuh… what's your point? I'VE GOT GO MURDER HIM SO GET TO YOUR POINT!" Harry fell over as a white ghost came from his mouth. Ron cried out and started shaking him wildly; not helping the chibi alchemist's mood at all.

"He just wanted to say, Master," Hermione said stepping forward in an act of bravado, "that you should calm down and think about this logically. You're freaking out the entire military." Ed paused and turned his back on her.

"Alright... where was I… oh yeah! COME OUT AND FACE ME COWARD!!!" Hermione and Ron sweat dropped. Ron dragged Harry behind him and followed Ed and Hermione.

Soon, a large wooden door rose before them causing Ed to give an accomplished cry and lung towards it. Knocking the guards aside, he threw the door opened and marched in as the one-manned storm.

"MUSTANG!!!" A black-haired man leaning over a desk looked up in surprise. A blonde sentinel looked mildly surprised along with astounded military, highly-ranking officials.

"Ah, Fullmetal, you're back already?" the black haired man smiled crossing his arms contentedly. Ed's face brightened in his anger.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare…"

"You were gone for such a _**short**_ time…" Ed snapped.

"CALL ME SMALL ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL TRANSMUTATE YOUR LEGS ONTO YOUR  
CHEST!!!!" he screamed waving his arms wildly. Mustang smirked being glad that his little subordinate was back just so he could pick on him. Ed then paused with arms still suspended. He grinned mischievously. Walking towards the Fuehrer, he looked up at him.

"I may be small," he said balling up his automail fist and punching him HARD in the crotch, "but at least I can do that without too much effort." Mustang was bent over gasping in pain. Several soldiers had come forward now in alarm pointing guns at him.

"I've always wanted to do that," he said grinning.

"Fu-ullme-etal…" Mustang gasped standing up slowly.

"Yes, sir?" he said saluting, in a mocking military façade. Mustang glared at him and stood painfully up. He raised his hand resulting in the others lowering their guns.

"It's just like you to go straight to action instead of negotiation or thinking logically."

"Yep… you point, sir?" Mustang sighed and laced his hands behind his back.

"I am in no mood to argue with you, Fullmetal," he sighed, "Now… who are these children?" Ed paused and glanced over his shoulders at his pupil's stunned faces. Harry, by now, had come to.

"My pupils…" he said slowly with his previous anger threatening to flare up again. Mustang cocked his head and looked curiously at them.

"So these are wizards," he said walking around his desk to survey them more closely. Their expressions darkened along with a clenching of fists by Ron.

"No, sir," Ed said sighing, "_'were'_ is the better term." Mustang then turned his gaze to Ed and crossed his arms.

"I expect a full report, Fullmetal, after my meeting is over. You _were_ interrupting." Ed scowled at him and crossed his arms.

"Fine." He turned and marched out of the room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione on his heels.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"D-dad?" Al stuttered looked in astonishment at the blonde man who held him. Hoinheim chuckled softly and drew back slightly to look at his son's face.

"I haven't seen you in flesh and blood since you were an infant," he said stroking his hair. A small tear leaked down Al's eye and he hugged him even tighter.

"I thought… brother said… you were... d-dead…" Hoinheim sighed and wrapped his arms protectively around his son.

"Don't worry, Alphonse," he said softly," I won't leave you again." Al nodded slowly into his chest before looking up into his eyes.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now, what are you doing here?" Al looked slightly disappointed at his interruption but nodded sitting back. The, however, he froze.

"Oh no! They will be looking for me!" he cried jumping up. Hoinheim stood up and watched him.

"Who?"

"The Weasleys… they took care of me." Hoinheim nodded slowly and walked over to the over entity in the room.

"Well, then, we better get going," he said placing his hand upon it. It began to glow then disappeared.

"W-where did it go?" Al stuttered in surprise, stumbling back.

"That was only a piece of the whole which I was, somehow, able to salvage from the gate. The rest lies within you." Al froze and touched his torso lightly.

"In me?" Hoinheim nodded slowly and turned to look at him.

"Now you are the only one who can free us from here."

"H-here?"

"Yes… we are within my prison in the Gate," Hoinheim said touching the brick wall beside him. "The Philosophers Stone does not remove equivalency, but takes control of the Gate itself, the source of our Alchemy." Al lowered his head in confusion.

"So, in a way, it removes equivalency?"

"Sort of," he replied calmly, "but not technically. Now, Alphonse, Grasp the Truth!" Alphonse stumbled back in surprise and fear.

"I-I ca-can't…!" he cried out. Hoinheim grasped him tighter and looked straight into his frightened eyes.

"Alphonse!" he commanded. Al caught his breath and looked shakily at him.

"You can do it. I know you can."

"B-but, I don't know how!"

"Look with yourself. Call upon your inner power and embrace who you truly are." Al shook his head and clenched his fists. A single bead of sweat poured down his cheek and landed silently on the stone floor. His small body trembled under the growing stress of the overpowering energy that arouse within him. He cried out and fell to his hands and knees. Hoinheim stepped back and watched him fight the foreign entity.

_S-stop please!_ He cried out. The power within him seemed to ignore his call and continued to increase rapidly._ STOP!!! _A soft chuckle was heard within his head. Looking back and forth through blurry eyes, he tried to find the source.

_Silly little child,_ it crooned,_ do you honestly think you can control me? No, I am the Truth, the past and future. You cannot take control of me. You are my host but not my tamer. I will use you for my own._ Al cried out the louder when the entity squeezed forcibly on his mind. Slowly, and as if in a dream, he passed into darkness. However, he opened his eyes and found a great stretching field of grass. He stood and looked around. The blue sky and bright shining sun were a mirror of warmth and serenity. He sighed but then froze when he remembered what had happened.

"Where am i?" he said looking at his hand.

_You are in my memories, _a familiar voice said. Al swung around and his eyes widened in astonishment at he who stood behind him. The boy smiled and walked towards him.

"H-how can you be…?" The boy smiled again and stopped with his face inches from his own.

… _how can I be you?_ the other Al smirked leaning back. Al trembled slightly and drew back.

"W-who are you?"

_Me? Well… I went through this before; with your older brother I believe_. Al jumped back startled.

"B-brother? You knew my brother?!" he cried. The other Al smirked and crossed his arms.

_Why, yes. He's the little Alchemist who tried to bring back his mother and got to see a glimpse of the Truth instead._

"T-truth?"

_Yes? Want to see?_ Al cried out and grasped his head as agony ripped through it.

"St-stop it! MY HEAD IS SPLITTING!!!" the other Al laughed and he disappeared from his sight. Everything darkened around him and he passed out.

_I am you, Alphonse. I am you. _

"DON'T GO!!!"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Al slowly woke up and looked around. Hoinheim was leaning over him. Al gave a startled yell and jumped back slightly.

"Sorry to scare you, son," Hoinheim laughed and helped him to his feet. "What happened? You just passed out." Al looked down at his hands.

"He showed me… showed me…"

"Showed you what?" Al clenched his feet and stood up. He looked away and to the stone wall.

"I know now, father… I will find him now. I must find him… and ask for forgiveness. I know now. I know." Hoinheim nodded slowly not completely sure what he was talking about.

"What are you going to do?" Al did not answer but walked towards the wall and placed his hand firmly upon it. A great red Transmutation circle appeared and the gate next.

"Now… I am one with him… finally I am one with him," he sighed stepping through the Gate with his father behind him.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Alphonse, Alphonse!" Mrs. Weasley and Ginny ran forward happily with Mr. Weasley and George following more slowly.

"Where have you been?" Ginny cried hugging him tightly. She stopped and blinked looked over his shoulder.

"Who…?" Al turned around and looked at his father.

"This is my father…" he said indicating him, "And father, this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and George." Hoinheim nodded and shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Nice to meet you," they said.

"Al…?" Ginny asked looking at him. Al was looking out into the distance. His eyes looked through the ages at something human eyes had never seen before; something that did not exist.

**So... what did you think? yep, hoinheim is alive ^^ and if i spelled anything wrong... please correct me.. thnx! bye bye!**


	12. The Reunion and Death's Dark Secret

**Yeah! sorry this took so long... hehe. i was busy. AND ME SIS HOME!!! . weeeeelll here we go! PLEASE REVIEW!!! THNX SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY!!!!!!**

**Chapter 12**

"Fullmetal," Mustang said crossly, "will you please stop pouting and pay attention!" The annoyed chibi crossed his arms and scowled at him angrily.

"Tch… sure, sure, _Fuehrer_," he replied mockingly, "and will you please stop being _you_." Mustang grinned widely and leaned back in his chair.

"So, you're saying that its _part_ of _you_ to be an annoying _pouter_?"

"ARGH!!!" Mustang chuckled and pulled a folder from his desk. Ed eyed it warily and took it as it was handed to him. Opening it, he read the contents.

"Ah, so they want me back, again?" he sighed closing it.

"Yes," he nodded looking at him seriously. "You never finished your mission in the first place, _Major_." Ed paused at glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Fine. But, what am I to do with the children? They are no longer wizards; therefore not allowed within the school premises."

"And?" Ed crossed his arms and looked at him pointedly.

"Seriously… I promised to be their teacher. I can't leave them," Ed replied looking away calmly.

"Really?" Ed turned at his new dark demeanor.

"Being a dog of this military, Fullmetal, you are under my complete jurisdiction. You are an important asset of this military!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU SEND ME AWAY??!!" Ed cried standing up quickly. Mustang stared coolly at him. Ed gave an annoyed cry and slammed his fist against the nearby wall.

"Do you honestly think, Edward," he said looking away from him, "that I know nothing about you? I know more than you think." Ed blinked at being called by first name before clenching his fists.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he growled. Mustang shrugged and stood up. Walking around his desk he looked down at the chibi alchemist; much his dissatisfaction.

"Edward, I sent you there to learn the truth. Don't get me wrong, but…" he paused and closed his eyes.

"I know what you hold most dear in life, kid. I know the 'truth'. You must figure it out."

"H-huh? What 'truth'?"

"You are dismissed, Fullmetal."

"W-wait…! Tell me wha…!"

"He said you were dismissed," a new voice said calmly behind him. Ed turned at glared up at the blonde sentinel. He growled and pointed accusingly at his superior.

"Don't think you know about me, idiot!" He turned and stormed out of the room. Mustang sighed and returned to his seat.

"What did you conversation mean, sir?" Hawkeye asked after she took her normal spot behind him. Mustang turned to look at her.

"He has to find this 'truth' himself. When he finds it out, well, the world will have no longer have a place."

"What do you mean?" Mustang winked at her and turned around.

"That love is too strong and powerful for the world to withstand." Hawkeye nodded slowly not totally comprehending his words.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"E-eh…? Why!" Al cried shaking his hand at him. Hohenheim sighed and stared down at his son.

"I told you, Alphonse, you made a promise so you will keep it," he said calmly.

"N-no! You made a promise too, otou-san! You said you wouldn't leave me!" he cried running forward and grasping him tightly, "you said you wouldn't… you wouldn't…" he broke off crying like a small child; something not expected from a boy of fifteen. Hohenheim sighed and grasped the distressed boy back.

"Alphonse… I have a job to do. The wizards aren't much help at the moment and… an old friend needs the access of the Gate." Al froze and looked up at him with tears still adorning his cheeks.

"G-gate? Oi! I control the…"

"No!" Al jumped, startled at his sudden harshness.

"This is something that does not require the Philosopher's Stone. Your job waits at Hogwarts."

"B-but…!"

"No," he sighed. He turned and started walking away.

"W-wait, otou-san!!" he cried running after him. Hohenheim didn't look back.

"OTOU-SAN!!!"

"A-Al?" Al turned and saw Ginny standing fearfully behind him.

"Are you alright? You were screaming." Al bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"No… I'm alright," he sighed looking up again, "it's nothing." Ginny nodded slowly, not believing him, and turned around.

"We have to enter the platform… before the train leaves." Al smiled and waved his hand back and forth.

"Right, which one? Nine or ten…?"

"Nine and three-quarters." Al's jaw hung open comically at her.

"Wait… what?" he asked looking around, "there's no nine and three-quarters!" Ginny smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Ah! Come on… I'll show you!" Al gave a cry as she pulled him towards the barrier between the two platforms. She began to run straight at it. Al closed his eyes and braced for the compact. It never came. Opening his eyes, he looked around him and saw, with amazement, a bustling crowd of wizards and a large sign with the words _'Platform Nine and Three Quarters'_.

"Sugoi…"

"Come on! We're late!" Al followed after her and onto the train.

"Oh! Where' our luggage…?" Ginny waved her hand dismissively at him.

"Don't worry about that," she said looking seriously at him, "Your father took care of that."

"Oh…AGH!" he cried startled falling forward as the train lurched.

"Ow…" he said rubbing his head. He looked up and saw Ginny's bright red face.

"A-ah, gomenasai!" he said sitting up quickly. They looked away from each other a while before Ginny turned.

"What does 'go-men-a-sigh' mean?" she asked in confusion, "you say it a lot…"

"Oh… 'gomenasai' is Japanese for 'I'm sorry'…" he said grinning.

"Oh! I get it now." Al smiled and laid his head against the back of his seat.

"_If only you were here brother…"_

_Silly child…_

"_W-wait… what? Where are you! Come back!!"_

The voice laughed, _what a small naïve child… how weak…_

"_No! I'm not weak! I just…!"_

_No… you are mine, child. Mine. I can and shall use you as I wish. _

"_W-wha…?"_

_Good-bye, child. _

"Al?" Al jumped and looked at Ginny.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Ginny eyed him warily. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"You hold a lot of secrets inside, Al… that's not good." Al's expression darkened and he looked straight at her.

"You deserve nothing," he growled standing up., he threw open the door and stormed out. Ginny sat stunned in his wake.

"A-Alphonse…?"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Alright, Fullmetal," Mustang said standing, "your 'ride' is here." Ed walked out with Harry, Hermione, and Ron on his tail.

"'Ride'? Ah, well… guess we're going then," he said winking misheviously at him. Mustang sighed and stepped back.

"Eh? Where are you goin…?" He stopped abruptly when a flash appeared before him. Before they were drawn into it, he heard Mustang call.

"I made some arrangements with an old friend."

"WHAT?!" Ed cried over the noise. He turned sharply when Hermione gave a startled cry. The Gate of Truth loomed over them. The doors swung forth and the black extending arms pulled them into its endless depths.

"Back to England!" Harry cried bracing himself for the impact. Ed turned and saw someone disappear into the darkness.

"It couldn't have been...."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Well," Winry laughed leaning against the wall, "seems our plan is not a failure after all." Carter looked in confusion at her.

"Whatever you say…"

"No, you idiot," she scowled making him jump, "it seems our little friend is coming to Hogwarts."

"Eh? The pipsqueak?" Winry sighed and looked pointedly at him.

"No, his lovable little brother." Carter grinned and stood up.

"Well…. why didn't you say that in the first place? I'm going to have a lot of fun with him…" he broke of laughing manically.

**What you think? u like u like??? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT U THINK SHOULD HAPPEN!!! ARIGATOU!!!!!!! ja ja ^-^**

**_ooooooooooooooi... hai hai. ja._**

**go away hina. T.T**

**_doushite?_**

**cause i dont like you....**

**_whatever u say chibi-chan..._**

***pulse mark* GOOOOOO DIE!!!!!!!!!**

**_*sweatdrop* shuuuuuuuuuuuuuua. whatever. ja peeps._**


	13. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

**Hello, everyone! Sorry it took so long to update… but I have the WORST block ever. I just don't know what to do! I mean, I know how I want to end it so the next chap will be a quick ending. So, if anyone doesn't want that… I need ideas and reviews!! (Mostly ideas… reviews? Because ^-^) Anyway… if I get 5 reviews with helpful ideas in them… I will continue with more chapters than just the last one. Alright? Does that seem fair? I hope so… I'm very sorry though, minna! I will try to update soon! I just need some reviews before then. *winks* Well, ja ne! Sorry for taking up so much precious time! Sayonara!**

***cries* i really loved writing this story though...**

**_well then write it... dont leave me hanging over the pit of angry fangirls!!!! *shivers*_**

**gomenasai, edo-kun... my stupid Thyro is being retarded... i cant think anymore!!!! *chucks laptop at docter* DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!! **

_calm down, Asuki-san..._

**MAKE ME!!!**

_*sweatdrops* brother... can you make her stop, onegai?_

**_*stares warily at rabid fangirls* hmmm.. busy, sorry..._**

_Asuki-san! stop! youre gunna kill him!_

**_aru is right you know Mag.._**

**DONT USE MY REAL NAME OR I WILL KILL YOU HINA!!!**

**_*sighs* watever chibi-chan... go jump off that building._**

**BUT I'LL DIE!!!!**

**_*shrugs* will be good for all of us._**

**_*nods*_**

**edo youre soooo mean!**

**_*shrugs* tis true chibi-baka_**

**but im taller than you!!!**

**_* stares* even im not THAT short._**

**NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~~!!!!!**

**_*gives a high-five* great going chibi!_**

**_*pulse mark* excuse me...?_**

**_welll....._**

**_DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_*sighs* sorry everyone... we'll try to come back soon! please help poor Asu-chan's head by giving her ideas!_

***glomps* I LOVE OU ARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_eeep... asu-chan! youre strangling me!_

**_oi! aru i will save you!!!!!! *tackles* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_**

**NUUUUUUUUUUUU~~!!!!!!!**

**_im surrounded by idoits..._**

_*gasps from bottom of pile* tell me about it...._


	14. One Step Closer with a Stumbling Block

**The next chap finally!! So sorry for the long wait!!!! thnx sooooo much for reading!!!**

Scritch Scratch. "Hn. That's a potato."

"It's a circle!"

"It's a potato."

"Circle!"

"Potato!"

"IT'S A CIRCLE!"

"Well then activate it." Ed crossed his arms and looked at the horribly malformed transmutation circle. Ron eyed it for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and placing his hands on the circle. Nothing happened. He pulled his eyebrows together and started slamming his fists onto it. Ed, sighing, leaned over and held his wrist.

"First of all…you're not doing it right, secondly... that's a potato." Ron scowled and rubbed his temple in confusion. "You must circulate your energy between yourself and the circle. The circle is like a 'conductor' that converts your energy and the materials around it into your desired result."

"I only know English," Ron said incredulously glaring at the circle.

"You just keep working on that," Ed sighed straightening up, "if you don't learn something as simple as this… you'll never become an alchemist." He walked away and stopped before Harry who was trying to complete the same task.

"Harry, you should redraw your circle, it's more oblong at the bottom." Harry nodded and used his wrist the remove the chalk dust. Starting over, he slowly used his elbow to draw an almost perfect circle. He looked up and Ed nodded approvingly.

"Master!" Ed turned and walked to where Hermione sat waving her arm.

"Yes?" She jerked her hand outwards over her circle proudly to display it. It was a perfect transmutation circle. Ed nodded.

"Can you activate it?" he asked leaning forward slightly and squatting next to her. Hermione blushed at the close proximity and nodded. She leaned over and clapped her hands on to it. A bright flash of light appeared and in its place appeared a small wooden dove.

"Great!" Ed praised clapping her approvingly on her back. Hermione blushed and nodded slowly. Ed for once noticed this and coughed, standing up. He turned for her not to see the blush on his own cheeks.

"Keep working on that circle, but try to construct more intricate results without using up all your energy," he said with his voice cracking slightly.

"A-Alright." Ed walked away from the awkward moment and towards the looming 'potato's' mess.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"It's not my fault!"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"I wish you could see this brother." The blonde leaned back into the grass and sighed. It was a cool, clear night and the moon was a bright, waxy color. The stars swirled around the night sky with an occasional shooting star.

"Master?" Ed turned to see Hermione standing before him with her hands behind her back.

"Hermione?" Hermione blushed slightly and looked up at the stars.

"Master, I was wondering…" she began wringing her hands together, "We are returning to Hogwarts right?" Ed nodded and placed his head on his hand. "What will happen to us?"

"Us?"

"Harry, Ron, and me."

"Hmm..." Ed pondered the question for a few seconds before standing and stretching.

"Your Headmistress seems to be a very lenient person. I will speak with her for you. At the best… you will be able to stay at Hogwarts and learn under me." Hermione sighed in relief and bowed respectively.

"Thank you so much, Master!" She jumped forward and hugged him tightly. Ed stiffened slightly in surprise and stared down at her. She also looked at him. She blushed and was about to pull away and apologize but Ed grasped her back.

"Wha-?" She stopped breathing as Ed leaned forward with his face inches from hers. She closed her eyes.

"Did you think I was going to kiss you?" Ed asked into her ear. Hermione's eyes flew open in surprise and she shook her head back and forth quickly. Ed leaned back and looked her in the eyes with his hands on her shoulders. "I've been watching you," he said calmly, "but don't think so highly of yourself…" Hermione shook her head again. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"W-what do you mean…?" Ed sighed and removed his hands from her shoulders. Turning around, he crossed his arms and looked up at the stars. There was a silence before Ed spoke.

"I know your feelings towards me," he began slowly, "but you and I are different. No matter the feeling you may have for me… or if I developed some for you, we could never be together." He left her stunned in his wake. We he had disappeared into the darkness, she fell to her knees and stared crying.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"This is the Gryffindor common, Al," Ginny said walking into the warm room. Al followed her and looked around in awe.

"It's beautiful," he said walking around. He gave a short cry when he ran into someone. "O-oh… gomen." He rubbed his head and looked up to see a black haired boy staring down at him in interest. He held out his hand and helped Al to his feet.

"Sorry 'bout that…" the boy said looking him over, "I'm Carter, by the way."

Al smiled brightly and extended his hand in greeting, "I'm Alphonse, but you can call me Al." Carter regarded his hand for a few seconds before crossing his arms and looked away.

"What brings you, a transfer, to Hogwarts at a time like this anyway?" Al was taken by surprise at e question.

"W-well… I-I…" he stuttered wringing his hands slightly.

"He doesn't have to answer you if he doesn't want to, Carter," Ginny said steeping up. She glared at him and he haughtily returned it before he shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

"Whatever you say, Fire hair," he smirked, "Póg mo thóin!"(1) Ginny and Alphonse watched him leave in confusion.

"Just ignore him, Al. He's a real jerk." Al smirked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is there such thing as a _fake_ jerk?" Ginny smacked on the back of the head jokingly and they both started laughing.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**(1) Pogue muh ho-in (kiss my ass-Gaelic)(just because it's awesome lol)**

**Sorry it's so short… I'm kinda short on time but I promise I'll try to update quicker!! I have a plan for the next chapter *winks* See u all later!!! (why not check my other stories while you wait, ne?) Ja ne!**


	15. Too Close to Call Another Step

**im sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry everyone! ive just been so busy.. so i up dated as i promised... if i dont update in awhile just tell me... and make me update T_T lol x3 im soooo glad your dealing with me and are still reading!!! makes me happy x3 ill also try to update on my other stoies later... by then and c u later!!!!**

**(haha spoiler xP)**

"It's them… every _single_ one of them or your brother."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Alphonse twirled his brown-black wand in his hand nonchalantly and completely, totally bored. He was in Divination, the most unscientific, unbelievable class _ever._ Of course the strange owl-eyed teacher got on his nerves more often than not; something about that year's 'Grim' student or what not. But still, he tried to let it not get on his nerves. He had years of practice with tons of weirdoes and, of course, his older brother, where ever he was.

Al sighed and stopped the rotation of his wand and tapped it on the table. The baka… he was too irate at the moment to be depressed. He was angry at nii-san for going missing. He did that way too much… he seriously did. Ginny stared at him from the corner of her eye before returning her unwavering gaze to the 'seer'. Ducking his nose into his shirt's collar he took a deep breath of fresh air. The room smelled _awful_. Only a half an hour more… he thought. Sighing, he jammed the wand into the desk.

"Mr. Elric, will you please refrain from doing that!" Al looked up slowly from the corner of his eye. He tapped the top of the wand, smiling at her, before pulling it out again. He felt horribly like Ed.

Some excited whispers erupted around the room to his curiosity. He could not really catch what they were saying… but it had to be about him… Ginny tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He looked at her before leaning over and listening as she whispered into his ear.

"Your last name is Elric?" she asked, "You never told me that." Al looked at her thoughtfully for a second before leaning in.

"You never asked." She scowled at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you…?" she was cut short as the professor started talking very loudly… probably just to get their attention. Before long, Al had his head on his desk and snoring softly.

"Al… Alphonse!" Al blinked and looked up at Ginny who shook his shoulder violently. "Class is over."

"Yes! Where next?" Ginny looked at her schedule and held it out to him.

"Transfiguration." His eyes brightened and he bounded out of the classroom.

"Sounds fun!" he yelled from the room below, "Hurry up!" Ginny sighed and followed after him down the stairs, down the long hallways, and into the farthest classroom in the castle.

"Finally! A somewhat interesting class!" Alphonse plopped himself down into the seat and folded his hands expectantly in front him.

"What exactly do you do in here? Is it like alchemy?" Ginny took the seat next to him and looked calmly at him.

"It should be…" she began slowly, "it is transfiguration…" Al nodded enthusiastically and stared as the professor entered the classroom. He stood in front of the class and looked at each of them.

"Good to see you here, Mr. Elric," he nodded. Al smiled and nodded back.

"Alright… let's cut to the chase. Today you will be learning more advanced transfiguration. If you can master this class… you might be able to continue on to the more advanced… Animagus." Excited whispers erupted throughout the class before he quieted them down.

"A simple body part… such as the toe or finger… will suffice for now, so you can practice without brining harm to yourselves." He pulled his wand from his pocket and held it before the class.

"I will show you a simple transfiguration of my finger… in to say, a ring, shall we?" He raised his wand and pointed it at the thumb of his left finger.

"WAIT!" Al jumped up and pounded his fist against the table. Professor Achaius stopped and looked with annoyance at him.

"What is it, Mr. Elric?" he asked in a tired voice.

"You can't do that! It's… human transmutation!" Everyone in the class turned to look at him in astonishment.

"Excuse me? You think you know Alchemy now?" he chuckled under his breath and crossed his arms. "Yes… and I'm an alchemist."

Al glared at him and clenched his fists. "Obviously not… but you do not follow the laws at all!"

"This is magic, Mr. Elric."

"Well, I don't believe in it!!" A few chuckles erupted from the class as the professor stared steadily at him.

"And yet you are a _wizard_ at Hogwarts school of _Witchcraft_ and _Wizardly_."

"But I'm not… I'm an alchemist." Again all eyes in the class turned to him. Achaius cleared his throat.

"I thought you may be related to him…"

"Who…?"

"You don't know? The Alchemy professor here…"

"PROFESSOR ACHAIUS!!" A student rushed into the room and stared talking excitedly to him.

"He's back! And so are the three students! All of the teachers are to report to the Hall immediately!"

"Hmm, alright…" he turned to the class and glared expectantly at them. "You better behave."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Are you sure?"

"Positive…"

"Mhmmm…?" Dante stared at Envy incredulously before leaning over the paper once again.

"It's the perfect trap… the boy has a soft heart. Just like his brother. He'll fall for it."

Envy also looked over the sheet and pulled his eyebrows together in concentration. "Seems simple enough… but I don't understand it one bit…" Dante stared at him again and blinked slowly. She turned away.

"Leave it all to me. Seemingly enough... he hasn't seen me yet. Makes the whole lot easier. Got that much?" Envy nodded.

"He won't recognize me to be me… so when he does, he will trust me for the world. You not so much."

Envy chuckled and crossed his arms. "He should fear me."

"Hmm… can we continue?" Envy closed his mouth so she continued. "With that soft heart of his, he will either have one… another… but actually… none at all." She stared laughing hysterically. Envy just looked at her in ennui.

"Crazy old lady…"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LEECH??!!" Envy cringed and gave a cry as she lunged at him and clawed at him like an animal.

"Interesting… the hag has lost it… good for me."

"What are you planning Vainglory?" The black haired man turned around and stared at the old man.

"Don't you worry, Pride," he said smiling at the homunculus, "it is for the better." Pride smiled at him and laced his fingers behind his back.

"What a strange homunculus you are… always seeking power… just as you were when I first met you." Vainglory smirked at him and nodded.

"It's in my blood…" he stopped and looked at the proceedings. "I still do care for those little boys, like they were my brothers."

"The Elrics didn't know how many false friends they have. I'm surprised they still trust people." Vainglory and Pride stared a long time at each other.

"I am not a false friend, Pride," he growled. Pride opened his eye and stared at him for a period before turning and walking away.

"Where are you going?!" Vainglory yelled angrily after him. Pride waved at him as he walked causing several pulse marks to appear all around his head.

"You go do what you were planning to do, Vainglory," he said, "I don't want to see your face until you do."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**u thinks? good or no? please review xP**


	16. Major Edward Elric booyah!

**Well, howdy, old friends!**

Long time no see.

For those still waiting around for a pulse on my end, I wanted to get a question in.

How's it sound if this story went on?

I am thinking about rewriting the story and continuing on from where I left off.

I've gotten better at least and think about writing something a bit better ^^

I will if you guys are with me!

Otherwise, there's hardly a reason to do it, huh?

**Thanks a bunch for your love, you guys!**

**-BlessedSiochan**


	17. Major Edward Elric booyah! part 2

**Yeah, cluttering up my story with these, sorry.**

This may be the last one or it may not be.

I guess I _will _ be rewriting it, haha. (because I love you guys)

But, I won't be posting it here. Instead, it will be on my new, clean account called: **BlessedSiochan**.

I will be posting ASAP so if you are interested in reading, come take a look!

(and please tell me if it is better or worse than before… I really tried to make it more in character, interesting, and better written all in all.)

**Much love again, I love you all!**


	18. Goodbye, It was nice

**Hello, you guys.**

This is the last and final update for this story.

Nothing else will be on here so being subscribed to it won't do you very much good.

Rather, the official rewrite is now up!

Go to the story under the same name as this (...Major Edward Elric...) under, as I said, BlessedSiochan's account.

Your love would be greatly adored.

**Well, bye you guys!**

At least for here. I'm still me elsewhere so see ya under a new name! :3


End file.
